Beautiful blossom 美咲
by greenapple23
Summary: Misaki has a job! and it requires a lot of kimono wearing, hair accessories, and whole lot of smiling! Shounen ai
1. Geisha world

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

" _Oh I know doing this is so girly, but I really need the money to pay off my textbooks!" _said Misaki who was walking down an infamous street in Kyoto. Misaki answered an ad found in a newspaper that needed a substitute for someone who was dealing with a temporary injury.

The substitution pays him with a large fair amount of money to pay off his textbooks and only takes him a few nights. Misaki didn't want to ask Usagi for the money because… well there's no need for explanation since it's Misaki the guy who scolds the rabbit for buying him expensive gifts. Misaki wanted to pay off his books with the money he earned.

Misaki thought everything was perfect, he found a temporary job substituting and it pays a wonderful amount if he shows up for a couple of nights. However… there was problem, what Misaki didn't know is that he read the ad too fast with happiness he forgot to read what it said on the bottom.

_Wanted: A substitute for a friend healing from a serious sprained ankle. Need a substitute __**Geisha **_

Misaki read this print **after **he was hired for the job. Not only Misaki blushed a serious shade of scarlet, but he was stoned surprised that he was hired for the job. Misaki didn't know a lot about the geisha world but he did knew that they were found a lot in Kyoto and that it's was world_ only for women. _

The Oka-san or "geisha mother" talked to him when he visited to the geisha house two weeks ago. She explained to him that a new trend was sweeping the traditional Japanese art world, a new type of geishas were making large amounts of money and bringing in all kinds of tourist from around the world to see them. These types of geishas were simply called Obana or "male flowers".

The Obana geishas were instantly popular with everyone male and female, the popularity started with just two attractive guys who were the same age as Misaki. Obana or the male geishas looked similar to average geishas, such as the skin was powdered or painted snow white, their lips were colored and they wore beautiful accessories on their hair.

But the Obana has differences, such as their lips were colored light or pearl pink instead of usual red, although in some days the males leave their lips naked with their natural color or simply put on chap stick. Instead the same old black hair color the popular color for Obana is brown, in fact any shade of brown will do! The hairstyle is not long but kept at a normal short and they are seen donning an accessory mostly that accessory is either a blue leaf or a purple clover. Sometimes the males are seen with their skin powdered or painted white or with their natural skin color as preferred.

They are often wearing the most beautiful male kimonos ever or wearing an amazing shade of blue, purple, or orange furisode kimonos for their clients. Obana clients were often women especially women who are fans of yaoi, but they have seen a rise of male clients wanting to see them. These clients are entertained just like geishas clients but in a different fashion. Instead of dancing to the shamisen, the Obana play the shamisen. An Obana geisha can talk to their clients, serve them sake or tea and play the ochaya game.

Yes the Obana geishas are very popular, since they can bring cash and clients pretty quickly the other geishas and geisha mothers wanted to work with them and their Okasans (Yes they do have a "mother" just like the women geishas do) and they successfully did. Himeko Tanakura or Okasan as her girls affectionately call her was currently cooperating with an Obana mother named Yumina. One night her geisha "daughter" and her Obana "brother" went to entertain a group of clients.

She was playing the shamisen and her "brother" was dancing her maiko flower dance (since the clients never seen an Obana danced before) it was that these two are going to be paid a lot. However there was a problem the Obana are never taught to dance but to play the instrument instead and the geishas are strictly taught to danced carefully and gracefully especially that involves their feet moving softly against the tatami floor.

In a swift mistake her "brother" yelled out in pain as he felt his ankle hurting like hell and then suddenly finding himself collapsing to the floor with his "sister" and two clients rushing to see if he's alright. At the hospital it was confirmed that he sprained his ankle _badly. _

Since there was only two Obana geishas working for her and Yumina and the second Obana hurt himself badly there was only one left… that is until she saw Misaki Takahashi.

**(A/N Hi! It's been a while I am currently writing another chapter for What Misaki loves babies and children so keep a look for that! :D This idea came fast as lighting to me last night and I wanted to try it. Think of it as a I'm sorry for not updating gift. I came up with Obana by using an online language translate by typing male flowers in English and translate it to Japanese and it came back with the word Obana. Wouldn't it be a dream come true if there was a yaoi that has a geisha uke and a client seme? Note: Misaki geisha and client Akihiko. Anyway come back tomorrow to read more! I promise :DD ~greenapple23)**


	2. Answered prayers and a New job

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

With the second Obana on rest for his sprained ankle, Himeko and Yumina faced a problem about temporarily replacing the Obana. Since this trend is popular and a good way to meet girls most guys from 18 to 26 years of age wanted to get into the trend.

But the guys didn't look right for the Obana image, which was an image of a young slender man wearing a breathtaking blue furisode kimono with koi fish patterns all over. With light or dark brown hair soft to the touch, skin that is either a creamy caramel looking tan or a milky vanilla ice cream color. Lips that are untainted with red lipstick but is blessed with a pinkish pearl that makes their lips look soft to kiss. And finally the most important ingredient for the Obana is a heartwarming, closer to nature, comfy, and worthy to love eye color… emerald green.

This image made girls fall for them and made yaoi fan girls wanting semes to fall in love with them. Himeko dreamt of having this perfect Obana working for her and Yumina, but she thought that this dream will never happen since it's fictional to find this kind of angelic perfection.

The geishas, Obana, and the mothers thought they will never find someone that perfected this kind of image, talent, and heart… until a boy walked in. Himeko was sitting at her kotatsu working out the financial records until suddenly… she felt this sudden warm atmosphere that was filling up her geisha house. This warm atmosphere felt so nice, comfy, loving, and with an aroma of strawberries, and the wired thing was that her kotatsu wasn't even turn on!

"Hello? Is anyone here?" the boy said kind of softly almost angelic, Himeko got up from her kotatsu and sees the answer to her prayers. The boy who looked around 21 or 22 but definitely looked liked he was in a university, he was wearing an orange long sleeved shirt and jeans and was holding a piece of paper in his hands. However Himeko wasn't paying attention to those details but her focus was caught by the most close details.

Himeko looked at the boy more closely I mean _more _closely. The skin color of this boy was absolutely perfect! It was a combination of caramel and vanilla ice cream mixed together but it was more vanilla ice cream than caramel. This skin color fitted the image of an Obana perfectly. His hair was kind of boyish but it had the right color, this shade of brown reminded her of milk chocolate and seeing this hair she felt that if she ran her fingers through this boy's hair it would feel like touching a soft freshly washed blanket.

His lips was looked definitely natural, pure from lipstick or any other harmful things. They were a soft pearl pink color and were perfect to be kissed. And finally the most important detail that this boy is absolutely positively blessed with… his eyes, his perfect warm, loving, amazing emerald eyes. In fact nobody (expect the usagi) never seen such beautiful eyes in the entire universe.

Himeko realized that this boy is the next Obana that the geisha world has been looking for. Even if it's temporary. She walked towards the boy and welcomed him, she led him to the kotatsu where they sat down and discussed. "Oh my goodness! Where are my manners? I've forgotten to introduce myself! My name is Tanakura Himeko." she said with a soft elegant voice.

"Oh um I forgot my manners as well!" said Misaki with a nervous soft laugh. "My name is Takahashi Misaki." _"Misaki"_ she said in her head, with years of taking first time geishas to a special temple where they are given their new geiko names that are after beautiful flowers she knew the meaning of every female names. Since the name Misaki was one of them she already know the beautiful translation from that name… beautiful blossom or beautiful, sand, chronicle it depended on which kanji his names uses.

However she was surprised that this boy was named a common girl name which was rare to find a male named after a name just for females. Mostly if a guy has a female name they are most likely to form an alias name or just simply change it in order to fit in the popular crowd especially of they still in school. And somehow the name Misaki fitted this guy correctly, it was like this name was made simply for him and none else.

"How may I help you Takahashi-san?" said Himeko. "Oh yeah I've almost forgot! I'm here to position the substituting job." said Misaki. This was perfect! The ad worked like a charm! And it attracted the perfect person!

"Why thank you very much for catching our ad! You see one of our workers has a temporary but serious injury and couldn't work for the remainder of the month."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, I hope he recovers well!" said Misaki

"Thank you! Also since he was injured we only have one worker left, and we were positioning a hiring to find the right person but unfortunately the people that came in wasn't right… Until now."

Misaki made a confused face.

"I am talking about you, you are absolutely perfect to fill in for him!"

"huh? Really?"

"Yes really! You've got the job!"

"What?! Bu-but I-I didn't say anything! I didn't even show you my resume!"

"That's alright! I don't need to see your resume this is just a temporary fill in until he gets better. All I really need is to see if you are free for a couple of nights and see if you have a relaxed schedule."

Misaki thought about his schedule, his schedule was kind of relaxed despite his schoolwork and chores and dodging the playboy bunny. However Misaki felt that a couple of nights will do him and at this time the playful pervert was asleep.

"Tanakura-san my schedule mostly revolve around school, but I can do a couple of nights!" said Misaki cheerfully.

"Wonderful! When can you start?"

"Well… I guess can I start next Sunday night?"

"Of course! Meet me back here tomorrow to give you all the things you need!" said Himeko

Misaki gave her the most happiest grin, he has finally found a job! Even though it was only temporary Misaki didn't let that thought bring him down, he had always wanted to earn his own money. He always felt selfish and guilty whenever Usagi-san bought him stuff, it made him feel like he was with him just because he was rich and Misaki already knew that was a lie.

Though he will never admit this to the rabbit but… he was with Usagi-san for another reason and that reason involves love. Thinking about that reason made him blush deeply and knew if that bunny was ever to discover this… it will most likely being with a passionate kiss and end with back aching love bite covered Misaki.

After the hiring and meeting was arranged for tomorrow, Himeko and Misaki said goodbye to each other and agreed to meet again. Misaki walked home with sheer joy, however he also had the feeling of curiosity what was the "things" he needed? Misaki decided to shrugged off the thought and go home.

Maybe he could find the answer in the ad he found. It was probably nothing to worry or panic about.

_Oh how wrong he was!_

So here was Misak, in a deep blue wind pattern yukata and sandals walking in the popular geisha district walking the neighborhoods of geisha and Obana houses. Misaki left the condo around 4:15 pm and on this day he was lucky. Akihiko was dragged by his yaoi editor to another meeting and his chances of making Misaki scream in pleasure was crushed as soon as Aikawa barged into his home for an incredibly painful boring meeting.

As soon as they left, Misaki got out his yukata that was provided by the geishas and gotten ready to go to his first job… as a male geisha. After Misaki found out what job he was hired for, he immediately knew what the next Junjo yaoi series will be about and how many fans will gain and how many hours Aikawa will be fan girling (pretty much it will take two day tops she will be in yaoi fan girl mode)

Misaki was so happy that Akihiko didn't see him in this kimono or else he would've arrived at the geisha house covered in loves bites, his yukata a mess, and lips swollen from heated passionate kisses. Misaki kept walking down the neighborhood untill he found Tanakura-san house, he saw a soft light coming from the house.

Misaki walked to the soft lit house, he was about to open it until someone beeaten him to that. The traditional door opened and he was greeted by Aki Wantabe a fully fledged geisha and his "sister". She greeted politely welcomed him into the house. As soon as Misaki walked in he was greeted and warmly welcomed by his geisha "sisters" and "brother".

Despite all the girly things he has to do and rebelling against Usagi-san's rules of not meeting with other men who will "have sex with him in their fantasies and dreams". However there is a bright side to this, he is earning his own fair amount of money and meeting new people hopefully gaining new friends. Everything is under control… as long as the bunny doesn't find out about this. Although Misaki is kind of down since he discovers his name means "beautiful blossom"… oh how girly he felt.

**(A/N Sorry for not putting up the chapter as early as I planned. Miyuki Meiru thank you so much for your review! *gives you two cookies* :DD nike2822, TiarAstrid, animeobssessedfan, and Mizumi-san thank you so so much for following this story and thank you so much for making this story your favorite! *gives all of you cookies* All five of you are the most amazing, wonderful, and most freaking awesome readers ever! Tune in tomorrow! ~greenapple23 :333**


	3. Preparing emerald beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

On this Sunday night Misaki Takahashi wasn't studying or doing chores or avoiding the touchy hands of a certain rabbit. No… Misaki Takahashi is doing something that ordinary college students don't normally do let alone male college students. He really thought that having a well known author for a boyfriend from a wealthy notorious family and wealthy person himself was out of the ordinary. But… on this crisp cold night Misaki also known as beautiful blossom as his kanji spelled out was sitting in traditional seiza dressed in a traditional outfit that screamed Japanese history.

**A moment ago… **

"You mean… I have to put it on just like all of you?" said a blushing Misaki as he looked at the underwear.

"Oh come on! Ever Obana has to wear one of these! It teases the males!" said Arata Kawama a fully Obana.

Arata became an Obana geisha two years ago where the trend was slowly beginning to rise. In the Obana world he is known as the "flamboyant Obana", the reason for this nickname is that Arata always embraced risqué and sexuality especially if it involves him. In fact this behavior earned him a lot of clients (mostly male) and a lot of money, he was also a favorite "big brother" to Obana in training because he would always encourage his "little brothers" to embrace their erotic desires.

It has been a while since Arata became a big brother, now he has a chance to play that role once again. The "things" that made Misaki blush and Arata was holding up were Fundoshi underwear… the kind of underwear samurai and Obana wears. Misaki didn't like the idea of wearing these kinds of garment, especially since they look overexposed and something that Usagi_san might force him to model in front of him (although the preferred underwear for the rabbit is women's panties instead of this kind).

To Misaki it was scary to learn that there was another man in this country that was perverted just like Akihiko and the most freighting is that both of them are not ashamed to show it.

"Misaki come on will you wear this please?" said Arata doing his puppy dog eyes, However Misaki was still blushing and still refusing.

"I'm sorry but I'm not wearing those! It's embarrassing!"

"Misaki… you knew what you were getting yourself into once you became an Obana, even if it's just for a little while."

He was kind of right, Misaki knew that being a male geisha would bring in a big amount of cash but what he didn't know is that he would be wearing these kinds of teasing underwear and wearing kimonos that would make men (semes) have fantasies and dream all about him and cost them their attention. It would even motivate semes to make Misaki theirs… however if that would truly to happen they would have to face the wrath of an hellfire angry and possessive killer rabbit.

In yaoi… it is never a good idea to piss off a seme…especially a seme that is wealthy enough to pay a professional assassin or buy items that an assassin would definitely use to kill his enemy. Especially if that enemy saw Misaki and his eyes captured a beauty and later on be confronted his early death by Akihiko or "killer rabbit".

"Actually… I didn't know that I was supposed to wear this." Misaki stated with a soft nervous laugh.

"Misaki… you really need pay more attention to your desires and arousal!"

"Arata! Don't say those kinds of things!" Misaki said _"Oh great… those are the same words I say to Usagi-san whenever he tries to convince me to give in to my desires! Both of them must be twins or something."_

"Misaki if you want to impress the clients and our Oka-sans you need to swallow your pride and do things you really don't want to do, even if it's embarrassing or "girly". Arata said with a sincere serious tone in his voice. Honestly it made Misaki shake.

"Arata… I'm sorry that I complained…" Misaki said with remorse

"[sighs] Misaki it's alright… I understand why you felt that way, I mean you are obviously new at this and have a strong moral compass."

Misaki was shocked, it was felt like Takahiro's was talking to him he didn't know that Arata can be such a nii-chan to him. His scolds, his seriousness, and his encouragement was definitely familiar to Takahiro's. Misaki understood this, he was an experienced Obana and just like experienced geishas are to training geikos he was passing the things he learned to him. And guiding him to this temporary world or just in case a world that he would maybe be interested in the future.

Misaki nodded to Arata, he took the fundoshi and put in on at last. However he still has a long way to go with the traditional outfit such as the lined kimono, the obi, the hanari, the obijime, the tabi the robe, and the accessories: a green leaf with dangling little green beads that reach to his cheek and a orange flower that has beads as well but they were a pink color. Both of them were being held in a beautiful forest green hair pin that resembles a comb that held his chocolate hair beautifully.

After minutes to minutes later, Misaki was finally done dressing and was ready to meet the clients… in which Arata informed him that they were a trio of business men. Arata was already dressed himself with the help of his geisha "sisters".

Arata helped Misaki with makeup… which was hard because Misaki was already wearing makeup. His natural beauty, the beauty he was born with. His lips was perfect with pearl pink, his skin tone was creamy with vanilla, his hair combed and filled with flowery accessories, and finally he was wearing the most breathtaking most amazing furisode kimono that anyone has ever seen.

Misaki's furisode was an emerald green that shone like the emerald jewel itself, its patterns were of leaves enjoying a light summer wind. His obi was forest green with lively summer leaves and has an orange silk sewed to the bottom of his obi. Misaki's obi was tied in a taiko musubi, which was common and most demanded in the geisha world and popular culture.

Arata honestly felt that whoever laid their eyes upon Misaki now… their breaths would be literally taken out of their lungs. No words would be said fearing a single noun would ruin the moment or scare off the emerald eyed beauty. He was sure that men would definitely take this perfect Obana away and make him their absolute uke (in which yaoi fan girls would rejoice!).

"So… Kawama-san wh-what do you think?" said a nervous Misaki.

Arata for the first time he was utterly speechless!

"Misaki… yo-you… you look so freaking hot!"

"re-really?"

"Yeah man! Misaki please look in the full length mirror and see how beautiful you look!"

Misaki quickly walked to the mirror that was in Arata's room, Misaki finally saw his reflection, Arata was right he did look beautiful! And inside these clothes Misaki felt so comfy! He never wore a kimono before not even a men's kimono! If he did then Misaki didn't remember it because he was so young.

Suddenly a thought came to Misaki, if Usagi-san ever saw his adorable uke in this clothes. Then it would mean moaning and screaming in pleasure from his bedroom and probably he would make love to Misaki in his kimono to excite him more.

Misaki thanked his lucky stars that Akihiko wasn't even home, as it turns out the Usami and his editor was away from Tokyo and were in England at the moment meeting with a British publishing company wanting to make a deal on Akihiko Usami's latest boy's love novel in which was a huge hit.

Even though most of Usagi's meeting were either outside of Tokyo like in Kyoto or Osaka. Sometimes inside Tokyo his meetings were almost miles away from his university, Akihiko's business meetings took about 3 to 4 hours or in business trips it took about 3 to 4 days. What made this different was that this business trip is going to take 2 weeks! Misaki imagines the bunny's reaction as he was told that he is going to have to go without "refilling on Misaki" for about 2 weeks!.

Misaki giggled at that funny reaction, finally his back and himself were going to take a breather.

"Yo Misaki! Are you ready to go?" said Arata already was the door.

"Yeah Kawama-san I'm ready to leave!" Misaki put on his zori sandals and walked out of Arata's room., there he met up with him at the door. Misaki felt his heart race with anxiousness, will he do a great job or not?

That question will be answered as soon as they both arrive at the house where there clients are waiting for them.

**(A/N wasabi cake thank you for your review! :D *gives you a cookie* Misaki is the perfect person they're looking :D My dear readers thank you so much for reading this fic all of you are so freaking awesome! :DD :333 ~greenapple23)**


	4. Misaki's Obana night

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

The wind was blowing medium lightly with frost attached, the streets of Kyoto was filled with its residents and visitors wearing fashionable or casual jackets, sweaters, coats, or long-sleeved shirts. The light sounds of quiet cell phone or smart phone picture taking by tourists and residents as they spotted the hugely popular Obana geishas.

Misaki heard their cell phones taking snapshots, he blushed an incredible shade of raspberry red he didn't want to be capture in film! He knew how many people were on social media and knew how many of them post videos or pictures and share them with everyone in the entire world!

Everyone including Usagi-san.

A blushing Misaki hid besides Arata who didn't notice the snapshots, Arata quickly notice Misaki walking too closely beside him and saw how red his face gotten. He looked to his right to see two tourists holding their cell phones and heard the clicking sounds.

"_huh… I guess we became kind like celebrities to them." _said Arata amusedly.

Arata did a little amused chuckle as he notice how Misaki acted towards attention, oh how the clients are going to love him! Arata couldn't believe that no one made a move on him! Misaki was the perfect candidate for semes.

There was a reason why Arata said these kinds of thing to himself, Misaki didn't want to gain anymore attention to himself (he already had enough unwanted attention to him at the university with Akihiko Usami as his boyfriend)

Last week Himeko asked Misaki if he was dating anyone or having anyone for a lover, Misaki told a little white lie and said to her no. As it turns out most of the geishas including the Obana was reading the Junjo series and everyone (including Himeko and Yumina) were big fans of the author.

Misaki imagined the reaction of everyone if they found out that he is the dearly loved and inspiration boyfriend of Akihiko. It gave him enough motivation to tell that white lie, don't get him wrong Misaki wasn't ashamed of Akihiko no sir! He was just so modest and easily embarrassed by the large amount questions relating from the book to the bedroom.

"Misaki don't be so shy! How show a little smile to the cameras!" said Arata as he did a peace sign to the tourists.

"I-I do-don't think I should! I mean… not in this outfit!"

"Oh come on! These tourists from all over the globe just to see the famous Obana! We should at least give them a little something to remember us by! And besides the white makeup conceals your identity."

"But Kawama-san! You only put a small amount of white face makeup on me and it definitely doesn't hide my face fully!"

"That's because I didn't want that powder to mess up your natural beauty! You've already have pale skin."

Misaki thought about it and finally gave a peace sign and a shy smile to the tourists in which they took multiple pictures of him. After they were done the tourist gave a happy grin to both of them as if they were saying a silent thank you.

"See what happens when you give up that shy personality and invite a daring one?" said a grinning Arata.

Misaki gave another shy smile to Arata, it did felt kind of good to do something daring, even if those photos might make it to social media. "Misaki we're almost there, do you remember what oka-san taught you as soon as you meet your clients?"

"Yeah, always treat the clients greatly and make their self-esteem soar to the moon. I'm not allowed to eat or drink unless offered to, and make sure their sake or tea never run out."

"Yep that's the rules!"

Both of them kept walking the cobblestone streets of the geisha district towards another house where their clients are waiting. Their clients were successful business men trying to let out some steam and drink sake that the geisha and Obana poured.

After a few more steps, they both see the assigned house, Misaki felt his heart running a marathon what if these clients didn't like him? Or what if these clients did like him and decided to pull off an "Usagi-san" move on him?

Arata knocked on the deep brown wooden door, where one of the geisha answered the knock. "Welcome guys! You're just in time! The clients were just sitting down." the geisha said

The geisha gave a friendly bow to them, Arata and Misaki gave a friendly bow back they both entered the cozy warm house. The geisha led them to the clients who were sitting at the kotatsu. Misaki slid open the door, he sees three men cross-legged wearing expensive suits that are so identical to Usagi-sans suits. The men looked about the same size as Akihiko but Akihiko was much more taller and muscular, these men looked to be slender.

Arata and Misaki put their hands together over the lower part of their abdomen and bowed respectfully to their clients. The clients gave them a grin and nodded their heads to them. One of the men took a great look at Misaki, he felt his heart race as he looked at the emerald kimono clad young man. In fact the man never felt his heart race this much.

"Why hello again Arata-kun!" said the second business man. "Hi again guys!"

"So you got yourself a new one huh?" said the third business man

"Yep! Everyone meet Misaki Takahashi!" Arata said as he gently pushes Misaki so that everyone can take a good look.

"H-hello e-everyone." Misaki said with a shy smile and a soft hand wave.

"Come on Misaki would you say hello a little bit louder?"

"Arata please don't force the poor boy!" said one of the present geisha "He's just like any other first time Obana shy and quiet"

Misaki gave a smile to the geisha defending his shyness, "Arata it's alright! We like Obana who are shy" said the second business man who gave a smile that basically let everyone know he was thinking naughty thoughts about the adorable shy emerald eyed Obana.

"Well, alright if that's what you three want." the businessmen nodded their heads quickly. Arata and Misaki both sat next to their male clients, Arata sat between the two men while Misaki sat next to the blushing business man.

"_Oh god! This boy is sitting right next to me! What the hell do I say? What if I'm going to say something weird or stupid or just outright offensive!" _

The third man blushed deeply, he blushed even more as he smelled Misaki's fragrance which was a combination of strawberries and sweet pea flowers. _"Oh goodness he smells so sweet!" _he sees Arata chatting up a storm with his two co-workers, he notices his second co-worker was eyeing Misaki with seductive intentions.

"_Well… good to know that I'm not the only one who thinks this Obana is cute as hell. But I known him since we began working together and I definitely know what's going on inside that perverted head of his. His eyes is practically making love to this Obana!" _

The third man looks at Misaki and saw that he was blushing in a similar fashion as him. _"Oh he's blushing! Both of us are blushing! And he looks even more cuter than ever!" _The man decided to swallow his nervousness and start a conversation with this angelic beauty.

"So are you going to school?" _"Well that was a dumb question." _The man said to himself.

"Oh yeah… I-I do. I go to Mitsuhashi University" said Misaki nervously. "Oh really? I heard that school is top 10 places that has the best education! You're very lucky to go there!" said the man

Misaki blushed, yes he was truly lucky to go to school there. "Alright everyone here are the sweets and sake!" said Arata happily. Now only Arata was known for being flamboyant but he is also known for having the love and sport of drinking sake.

Misaki helped the geishas with the sweets and sake, Arata and Misaki both held the sake bottles and cups to their clients in which they happily smile as they were about to finally make this night interesting. Arata placed three sake cups one for him one for the second man and one for the man who was undressing Misaki with his eyes.

Misaki placed the sake cup in front of the third man, "Um… Misaki-kun aren't you going to drink as well?"

"Oh no! I was planning to drink green tea, I'm not into drinking alcohol." said Misaki with a soft nervous laugh. "I'm more of a tea kind of guy"

The man nodded, understanding why he's not going to drink sake if people sees how cute he is and combine that with sake they would immediately (especially his coworker) would pressure him into drinking hoping and praying that this boy get weary and let his guard down. But once again they would meet their fate (for women) for men they would meet their early death.

The geishas came out with the sweets, vanilla mochi balls with sakura petals decorated and ready to drink green tea. Misaki came out with peach decorated wagashi sweets, "Alright guys who would like to have the first drink?" said Arata flamboyantly. "Arata you know me by know that I **always **have the first drink!" said the second business man

The two geishas sat next to each other while Arata sat down between the men and Misaki sat next to the man who might have a crush on him. Arata poured the men their sakes and Misaki took the sake and proceeded to do the same. "Oh no thank you I've decided to drink tea instead." said the nervous man.

"Oh really? I thought you said you were going to drink sake."

"Yeah I did but-"

"But whenever he drinks he gropes any tight butts in his sight!" said the smirking second man

"Wataru!" said the third man angry and annoyed. For Wataru interrupting him and saying something he didn't want anyone especially in front of his crush he kicked Wataru's crossed leg. "Ouch! Hey! What's was that for?! I'm just saying what everyone knows!"

"_Not everyone_" said the first man sighing annoyed that his two co-workers are acting like children.

"Yes Wataru! Not everyone knows! And besides maybe I didn't want sake! Maybe I was craving for some tea have you thought about that!"

"Yeah I did thought about it, I also thought about you having sex with this Obana next to you in your mind." Wataru said calmly

The third man and Misaki began to blush a deeper raspberry red, Arata gave a naughty smile to Misaki and his client it's been 45 minutes and already the clients started to warm up to Misaki.

"Th-tha-that's a lie! The only one who's having sex is you! Everyone moment of every day you're in your head with some perverted thought!" said the third man who stood up in a defending mode.

"Jeez! Calm down would you Kazuhiko? I was just playing around you know being the comedian for these beauties." said Wataru with a charming smile. The two geishas giggled and blushed, Arata already knew that was coming, and Misaki blushed at the comment.

'And besides, I was stating a fact."

"A fact? What fact?"

"The fact that you were blushing every time you looked at him, and I think I saw you smelling him. Let me guess… it was strawberries isn't it!"

"You are such a depraved pervert do you know that!"

"I admit I am, right Arata-kun?"

"Yep! The first time we met you were ready to take me to a love hotel." Arata said with nostalgia in his voice.

"And I'm guessing little humble Kazuhiko is ready to leave with this Obana beauty and take him to a love hotel am I right?"

Kazuhiko sat down subconsciously twitching with anger and embarrassment, why does his co-worker have to humiliate him every time? Misaki couldn't stop blushing, now he knows three people who are basically so fearless with sexuality and even shows it!

"_Oh if Usagi-san ever finds out about what happened here or even what has been said he would tear these two guys apart!" _Misaki was right, if Akihiko was in this room right now he would've gave Kazuhiko a death glare that would have literally kill him and questions whether or not to kill Wataru as well for even **thinking **about Misaki or even worse **ravishing him. **For Misaki, the choice would have been yes the rabbit would kill.

Misaki looked at Arata and saw that he was clutching his stomach with laughter and also looked at the two geishas who were having yaoi fantasies about Kazuhiko and Misaki in a love hotel… it wasn't an unexpected surprise that they were doing that since Kazuhiko is a bishonen and Misaki a uke beauty.

Seeing Kazuhiko blushing with anger and Misaki just blushing the first business named Hitoshi slapped Wataru on back of his head to let him know to stop with the jokes and enjoy their time with the Obana and the geishas.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!"

"Because whenever we go to a traditional part of Japan, you always make an inappropriate joke or comment. Would it kill you just to be well-mannered for at least 2 hours?" said Hitoshi with a stern and disciplined tone in his words.

Misaki couldn't believe it, it was like Usagi-san was talking! That man's voice, it was smooth, strong, sophisticated, and elegant…just Usagi-san's. It was obvious that Hitoshi was the father type to these two fighting "siblings" and he wasn't even or looked that old! He looked about 29 to 32 years old a similar age to Usagi-san.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a prude! I was just stating a fa-"

Suddenly Wataru stopped talking, as Hitoshi gave him a look that could even stop Arata talking. _"That look… it looks just like that look Usagi-san does whenever he sees me and Sumi-sempai together. But much more deadly and serious." _Misaki said as he felt himself shaking a little bit as he looked at that father type giving his "son" a look.

"Wataru…" Hitoshi said with ice freezing over that way he said his name. He was beyond serious about Wataru making inappropriate jokes.

"Um… Hitoshi I'll… stop making jokes… as soon as you stop staring me like you're going to kill me!" said Wataru with a soft kind of scared laugh.

"Um… Misaki-kun and Kazuhiko I'm sorry about you know making all those jokes!"

"Um I-it's alright Tokeru-san!" Misaki said wanting to relieve this intense extremely uncomfortable mood this room is carrying.

"Yeah Wataru! It's alright! Thank you so much for informing everyone about my drinking situation! I'm sure everyone here now thinks of me as just a normal guy!"

Hitoshi gave the same glare to Kazuhiko for being sarcastic.

"I-I m-mean I-I accept your apology."

The two shook hands.

Now all seven of them are "enjoying" the awkwardness in this room. "Um…does anyone would like to have some tea?" said Misaki gently trying to do away the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes please!" said all six of them, they all reached out with their cups for Misaki to pour them into. Then suddenly the silence went as soon as Misaki started to ask. Arata and Wataru began a conversation about something other than sex and Hitoshi started to talk with the two geishas and Misaki talked to Kazuhiko about their studies and The Kon (apparently both of them are fans of the manga)

The room was filled with lively conversations and laughter, this night did became interesting, with Hitoshi leveling the atmosphere and Misaki breaking the dead silence with a simple offer. The business men time to leave came already as their conversation as too fun to even notice the clock.

Kazuhiko and Wataru both bowed, "thank you so much for a wonderful night." said both of them respectfully. "You're both welcome!" said the four of them.

Kazuhiko grabbed his suitcase, he took one more look at Misaki feeling his heart race again. He finished his gaze fast as he was afraid that Misaki would glance at him. Kazuhiko held his case, put on his shoes and left to go home. Wataru did the same and also did the same glance at Misaki, wanting his image in his mind as he goes to bed and later get up to take a cold shower.

"_Well… I guess _my _little "friend" will have something to stand up for as soon as I get to bed." _said Wataru with a perverted smirk that he hid well from Hitoshi.

Hitoshi was the last one to leave, before leaving Hitoshi went to Misaki.

"Misaki-kun, I apologize for Wataru's comments. I hope they didn't offended greatly."

"Oh don't worry about it! I was kind of… well you know f-flushed but I'm not angry at him! It's nothing to be mad about!" Misaki said with a reassuring look on his face.

"I can see that you are the forgiving type." Hitoshi said

Misaki can feel and blush starting to come in, it was definitely like…Usagi-san was talking to him…Misaki can see that this man was same height and same build as Usagi-san.

"Thank you so much for your company. I hope to see you and your brother and sisters very soon." Hitoshi said with a warm smile showing.

"_Just like the way Usagi-san smile." _

With that Hitoshi left.

The geishas soon left to go home too, they asked if Arata and Misaki wanted to walk with them.

"No thank you, me and Misaki will walk together." Arata said

"Alright see you guys later!" said Hina

Arata and Misaki both waved good bye to their sisters. "So are you going to sleep over?"

"Um…no thanks I'm going home."

"Are you sure? You mean you're going to be afraid of the dark are you~?" said Arata teasingly

"What!? No way! I'm not a little kid!"

"Relax! I was just teasing!"

"Please Kawama-san don't be like Tokeru-san."

"Tokeru-san makes pervert jokes, I do jokes that people **actually** laugh at!."

Arata soon arrived at his home and said his good byes to Misaki. Misaki said good night and left. He soon later arrived at the condo, as soon as Misaki entered the condo he felt…alone. He felt the luxury apartment really empty despite with it's many furniture. Misaki felt this place being more lively with the plaboy bunny around, trying to touch his Misaki with loving hands.

Misaki did not want to admit this to the risqué rabbit but… he misses him. Misaki was so happy that Arata took the time to take off his Obana accessories and kimono in which he did the same thing to himself. His accessories and kimono were safely put in his Oka-san's house. Now Misaki was wearing his average clothes. He closed and locked the front door, after what happened tonight he was exhausted!

Misaki took a warm relaxing shower and went straight to bed. Misaki laid in his bed, he nerved felt this place so, so empty and alone. He didn't fell asleep like that as usual, mostly that happened because Akihiko was sleeping peacefully in the next room.

Misaki got up from his personal bed and head towards the hallway, he sees a white light coming from Akihiko's room. Misaki walked towards the bunny's room and saw the toy-filled room illuminated with a full moonlight.

As if from a scene in one of the Junai series, Misaki entered the room and opened the closet to find the satin or silk dress shirt…all of them which were soft to the touch.

Misaki wanted to fall asleep but it felt isolated here especially with Usagi-san away. In honest truth, Misaki liked the way Akihiko held him after he…"refilled with Misaki" sleeping in his bed with him made him feel that the condo wasn't so alone or isolated it felt like this home was truly a home. Misaki wanted to feel that moment again… without any backaches.

He grabbed one of his shirts, a blue satin dress shirt he took off his sweat pants and pajama shirt and put on Usagi-san's large shirt.

"_This shirt…it has Usagi-san's scent, and it's…so soft." _Misaki hugged himself as he felt the moment coming to him. This moment nostalgia was making him feel drowsy, he went to Akihiko's door and closed it. He sat on the large bed and a second later he laid himself on the comfy bed. The moonlight kept shining into the room, Suzuki-sans were watching the emerald eye beauty about to fall asleep in nothing but their owner's shirt and blue briefs that had short so it can show off his creamy angelic legs.

Misaki felt his eyes getting heavier, he soon covered his body with the comforters and large blankets. The warmth of his boyfriend's shirt with the combined warmth of the comforters and blankets the angelic beauty soon fell asleep. Misaki buried his nose into Akihiko's pillows…they had more of his scent than his shirt.

"_Usagi-san…I miss you and I love you." _that was the last thing before Misaki fell completely asleep. If Akihiko saw Misaki like this, he would take off his shirt and climb in with him cuddling him with all of his warmth and love and dealing with a yelling blushing Misaki. Instead the Suzuki-sans were watching this beauty sleeping while Akihiko was stuck meeting the publishers in England which was now daylight over there.

Misaki kept hugging a Suzuki-san that was on the bed, imagining Akihiko was that soft teddy bear with its raspberry red bow.

Oh how the teddy bear was lucky and how Akihiko was yearning to be that teddy bear right now.

**(A/N Oh my god! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I feel like a popular author! To tell you the truth before creating this story, I was having a yaoi fantasy about this premise and I thought, "Maybe I could include this to my readers and as soon as I turned on my computer I started to write this thing! :D and the overall days it gained eleven reviews Eleven! In six days! WOW! :DD This idea came to me out of nowhere just like my other story "Cupcake Wars and peace"… well that premise came to while watching the network and their promo came on. XD **

**I want to thank lala12330, bacon and strawberries, and panda-ryuu chan for their favoring and following and review! *give all three of you cookies* Hooey, FujoshiForever, Utasaki N thank you sooo much for your reviews! *gives all four of you cookies* And AshleyTangerine thank you for pointing my errors, honestly I didn't notice them because I write really really fast! XD Anyway thank you so much I appreciate it! *gives you a special cookie* Thank you all of you! Next up Akihiko's day! ~greenapple23**


	5. Akihiko's day

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica.

"Have we printed more English translations for the Junai series?"

"I think we have! One of our assistants went to the printer room and came out with 20 copies of it."

"Tell them to hurry it up! The deadline ends at 5:00 pm!"

"I thought the manuscript was already finished! Are you telling me Ms. Aikawa that the copied script is actually the 4th edition!"

"Yes"

"But then…why is it now getting out?"

"Because Usami-sensei is a lazy rabbit that for the past week and a half was just moping around in his room, calling me the devil and wanting to see Misaki-kun and so on."

It was 12:34 in the afternoon in London, England where Aikawa dragged Akihiko for a very important in a international kind of way. This meeting was about his Junai series becoming an international hit. The first stop was in England where it all began and later on it will be in New York and after that Paris, France.

Akihiko seriously needed his refill on Misaki.

Aikawa was thrilled about how much media attention this was getting while Akihiko…was beyond not thrilled. Aikawa just barged into his home when he was about to ravish his Misaki. What's even worse is that he has to stay here for 2 weeks! 2 WEEKS! To some authors it's no big deal but actually kind of nice.

However to authors who are deeply in love with their partner and take every opportunity to show it even though their partner is easily a blushing mess, two weeks feels like 2 years! Akihiko didn't care if it was only 2 days he wanted to see Misaki now!

Right about now Akihiko was in the satin covered bed in a luxurious hotel staring up at the golden colored ceiling.

"_Damn it, I really do not want to be here! I want to be at home hugging Misaki, taking off those annoying pants and start to lick his-" _

"Usami-sensei!"

Before his musings were about to transform into a vivid yaoi fantasy, his editor who tore him away from his Misaki barged into his room. "Usami-sensei! Why are you still in your pajamas! It's noon!" said a yelling editor.

"What is the point of wearing clothing if there is no one here to put on clothes for?" Akihiko said with depression in his voice. This made Aikawa feeling guilty about tearing him away from his beloved lover. She thought about a pro about this, it gives Misaki some time to himself and his butt!

"(sighs) Usami-sensei, I know that you're missing Misaki a whole lot! But this is important for your career! I mean your book series is turning into a international super book!"

Akihiko sat upright on the edge of the bed, he looked at his editor for a couple of uncomfortable silence seconds.

"Aikawa…you do realize that…"

Aikawa blinked comically.

"I simply do not care."

Aikawa fell comically as she heard his statement, she wasn't surprised at what he said Akihiko _was_ away from his Misaki for two weeks. For semes who are deeply in love with their ukes, being away from their loves for an extended period of time will turn them into a negative tiresome being.

They only will become positive and lively if they are around their uke, for semes whose jobs require them to travel a lot it's a good idea for their ukes to come with them. And for the case of Akihiko, he started to show his bored and "I don't want to hear you talking" attitude, his body was becoming tiresome and annoyed, and he was seen many times staring off into space or more specifically the window trying to drown out the nosing talking from his British company.

However… if Misaki was here with Akihiko in England, Aikawa and the people at this publishing company would've seen the Usami being a positive and more focused into his writing kind of guy instead of being this. In fact they would've seen him _actually _smiling! If they were to see his lover they would immediately understand why the Usami is happy.

Aikawa got up from the soft carpeted floor and smoothed out her business attire. "Usami-sensei please do not go uncaring now! You can say that you don't care when we go back to Japan this Sunday night."

Akihiko felt his spirit lifting a little a bit as he heard Sunday night, today was Tuesday so that meant only four more days! Akihiko already knew what he was going to do once he got home, kiss his Misaki all over and kiss him even "lower".

Aikawa sensed her sensei's mood being somewhat lifted as she said that this Sunday they will be going home. As a yaoi fan girl herself she found this seme missing his uke deeply and incredibly cute and romantic! On the inside, she was doing a fan girl squeal for the cuteness while part of her was doing a happy sigh for the romance between the author and his beloved.

"Usami-sensei, we have a meeting with the owner of the publishing company." she said with a sisterly smile. Akihiko gave a rare smile back, finally! The two weeks were up and he can finally go back to Misaki!

Akihiko stood up from the bed, he told Aikawa to give him 19 minutes to get ready she nodded and told him that she will be waiting downstairs.

In the hotel lobby, Aikawa was thinking of a way to make up to her sensei for dragging him across the world for some boring business trip and to make up to Misaki-kun for leaving him in a empty lonely condo with no warm seme or a chance to be made love by Akihiko in the most beautiful, romantic, and nose bleeding worthy way.

So far…Aikawa got nowhere. Maybe if she secretly purchases some vibrant "things" to give to the Usami so he can fully let Misaki know that he was home and not alone anymore. Aikawa was thinking how to deliver the things to Akihiko when suddenly she saw a postcard on an international rack that had postcards from all over the world. She walked closer to the rack and saw a postcard that had an image of a geisha sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree.

Then an invisible light bulb popped on top of her head.

"_Maybe… I could take Usami-sensei and Misaki-kun out on a night with a geisha! Then this would give Usami-sensei an idea to buy a kimono for Misaki and when Misaki is donning a kimono and when both of them are alone together…boom! Another successful Junai book!" _

"I'll do it!" Aikawa said loudly, unfortunately she was in the hotel lobby where a dozen of people were walking by and heard her yell. Some people looked at her funny, while others began whispering to their friends.

Aikawa who was thinking about that Junai future premise where her sensei is making love to a kimono clad Misaki… that would make any fan girl go into a trance. Since she was in a trance herself, she did not notice those stares or whispers.

"_Yes! That plan will work out! I just know it! But… geishas are widely available in Kyoto and him and Misaki live in Tokyo so maybe if I could call Misaki and tell him to meet us in Kyoto then I could convince them to celebrate sensei's Junai series international success at a tea house!" _

Aikawa felt happy with this plan, plus they got to go to a geisha house. She have always wanted to visit a geisha house and see the geishas perform.

"Aikawa I'm ready to go."

Aikawa slightly jumped at the voice, she turned around and found Akihiko dressed in a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt and a green tie.

"Alright! Let's go! If we're lucky maybe we could reach the conference room before the translators get there."

Akihiko nodded and walked with her to the conference room, Aikawa asked him about the green tie and complemented his emerald tie Akihiko thanked her for the compliment and said that he saw this beautiful tie that reminded him of Misaki's warm and angelic eyes.

"_After this meeting I could tell Usami-sensei about my plans and hope that he will be on board. After all he says a dozen times that he loves Misaki in any cute outfits!" _Akihiko and Aikawa arrived to the conference room and entered with all of their business associates already seated.

After the meeting that felt like it went on for about 19 hours, Akihiko finally got out of there. "Usami-sensei! Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I'm sorry for…you know…dragging you out of your home for this and leaving Misaki-kun all alone."

"I knew it was a matter of time you would see the errors of your ways." Akihiko said amusedly

"Errors of my ways?! You always hand in your manuscript **after **the deadline! The only one who needs to see their errors is you!" Aikawa said defending her ways for this lazy rabbit.

"Aikawa, you did leave my Misaki all alone at home without me there to give him my daily love and affections."

"Sensei! I want to say sorry! Please don't go on with your ramblings! Sensei I'm sorry for barging in like that and I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

"By taking you and Misaki to a geisha house!"

Akihiko was astounded! His demon editor was apologizing and wanted to arrange a date for him and Misaki.

"A geisha house?"

"Yep! You heard of geishas right?"

"Yes, I have seen geisha walking together in Kyoto and Tokyo. Aikawa to be honest I have tried to convince Misaki to go out on a date with me, but he always blushes and says he has to study. I guess visiting a geisha house is a perfect setting."

"Really! That's great! You and Misaki will have a great time! Especially in the bedroom!"

Akihiko thought about that last part she said, geishas wear kimonos and Misaki….in a kimono…wow…he definitely needed to see that!

"Aikawa…a geisha house is a fantastic idea!"

With that Akihiko ran to his room leaving Aikawa in the wind, well she was right giving Akihiko a vivid and lustful idea made him immediately say yes. She sighed and went back to her room, after that exhausted meeting she needed a good shower and a relaxing nap with dreams filled with romantic shonen ai and sweet hard yaoi.

Akihiko was changing into his pajamas, he was excited about going into a geisha house with his Misaki but he was excited about what they were going to do after seeing the geisha's performance. Tomorrow he was going to make an appointment with the Oka-san or geisha mother about arranging a performance, then when him and his editor arrived at in Tokyo he was going to visit a shop and purchase the most beautiful and easy to take off kimono for his Misaki.

Then again, he decided that he was also going to purchase some hair ornaments and a few more kimonos and yukatas since he can already picture a blushing Misaki with his purple kimono with flower patterns open in the front, covered with **his **love and "he's mine" marks all over his neck and chest, his emerald eyes filled with tears of happiness.

Suddenly Akihiko felt his pajamas pants becoming smaller as his vivid imagination turned into a virtual reality, after a few minutes later Akihiko replaced his pajama pants with sweatpants he will definitely take Misaki that geisha house and will definitely buy kimonos and beautiful hair ornament. He will dress Misaki like royalty in those traditional outfits!

Also if any men (semes) sees Misaki in a kimono and tries to attempt to make him their uke beauty….Akihiko will most likely rip off their arms and show them his mark on his lover's body (will most likely be on the side of Misaki's neck.) It will not be surprising since semes tend to do that when someone tries to make a move on their beloved. Hence the name "killer rabbit".

Akihiko can't wait to see his Misaki again and ravish him in his room, on his bed wearing nothing but a lavender kimono. Just like his seme's eye color.

**(A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! From eleven to thirteen! :DD StarlingInTheGarden thank you so much! *gives you a cookie* My readers thank you so much for reviewing, following, favoring, and reading this story! :333 ^3^ Next up: Akihiko and his editor are going home and Misaki has another client. See you! ~greenapple23 **


	6. Closer to blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Himeko was at her kotatsu arranging her client list and adding up the total financial expenses. Her home phone rang, she picked up her black colored telephone and pressed the glowing green answer button.

"Geiko house this is Oka-sans speaking."

"Hello, I am wanting to set an arrangement for a geisha performance."

"Alright, is this for a party of two or many?"

"A party of three."

"Alright, how many would you like to perform?"

"Three looks acceptable, two to perform and one to play the shamisen."

"Alright, would you like it to be geisha or Obana?"

"Excuse me? Did you say Obana?"

"Yes"

"What is an Obana?"

"Didn't you heard of the Obana trend?"

"No I've haven't, I was away from Japan for a business trip."

"Oh, well then… let me explain. An Obana is a male geisha that performs just like any average geisha without performing the flower dance. They also have a similar appearance to a as well."

"That sounds interesting."

"Yes it is, the Obana geishas are a big hit! They also make a lot of money, double the salary than female geisha. However, both of them can make large amounts of money, if their Oka-sans work together and let their geishas perform together as well"

"Really?"

"Yes, I am currently working with an Obana mother and my geishas always go to a party with their brothers."

"I know that geishas have male clients, do the Obana have female clients?"

"Yes they do! However there is also an increased of male clients for the Obana too. The female clients also come but they are mostly fujoshi women."

"Did you say fujoshi? As in fans of yaoi?"

"Yes they pay good and large money to see young men dressed beautifully and perform for successful business men."

"Well I'm not surprised. I knew this reason as soon as you said male geishas. Thank you for explaining this to me."

"You are very welcome. So back to my question, would like a geisha or an Obana?

"Geisha"

"Alright, now which date would you like for the performance?"

"This Sunday night."

"Okay, The performance will be held at the Murasaki tea house in Kyoto. Wait patiently for my geishas to arrive. Would you like them to serve you and your friends sweets and tea?"

"Yes I would."

"How many hours for the geishas to perform?"

"About 2 hours in a half, from 7:00 to around 8:30."

"Okay, so the cost of three guests and three geishas, cost for the serving a variety of sweets and tea, and cost for 2 hours in a half. That will be 80,000 yen, do you want to pay that amount?"

"Yes. I will be paying for the whole performance in cash."

"Alright, after the performance you will pay one of the geisha. She will come to me with your payment. I have already listed you as a next client in my planner, I would like to write down your name in my list."

"Understood."

"What is your name?"

"It's Usami Akihiko."

The performance was arranged perfectly, up until Himeko started an atmosphere of silence as soon as she heard her new clients name. She could not believe it! A celebrity was calling for her "daughters" performance! Most of the men who call for a performance was successful or average business men or women or just people visiting Japan, but never ever a celebrity! This was going to be make them rich!

_**The **_Akihiko Usami! The most famous author of the Junai series! And the son of a well-known **wealthy** family. Also most of her geishas read his books and always are first in line for a book signing.

"Hello? Are you still there." Akihiko said smoothly.

"Hu-huh! Oh! Y-yes I'm still here, I just dropped something! Sorry if I didn't responded." Himeko said with a nervous laugh.

"Have you gotten everything?"

"Yes! I did! Well it's arranged! Enjoy your performance!" with that Himeko hung up leaving a blinking confusedly bunny.

"Yes! Yes! This is truly my lucky day!" Himeko got up from her table and did a happy dance and yelled happily as people walking by stopped and wonder if that geisha house needed an ambulance or something.

After Akihiko called the geisha house it was about 10:15 in the morning, Now it was the afternoon and Himeko called her two "daughters" who were out for lunch to come home for information about their new client.

"Oka-san, we're home!" called out Akawa

"Oh welcome home"

"You said you wanted to tell us about our new client?"

Himeko nodded happily she sat down as her geishas sat down as well, "girls! I have booked you two a big client! I will give you a hint! He is very famous!"

"Is it another business man?"

"No but he does go on business trips and he dresses like one."

"A CEO of a company in Japan."

"No…"

"A company in the United States?"

"Nope."

"An actor or a singer?" said Hana

"Nope! He writes for a living!"

"An author?"

"We give up! I mean the only authors I've heard of were either from England or America, and the only famous author that I know comes from here is…"

Akawa suddenly stopped talking as she immediately knew the author's name, she looked at her Oka-san for confirmation Himeko happily nodded as her daughter won the guessing game. Hana eyes widen as she also knew what her sister was about to say. Both of them stayed slient for about 4 seconds.

"~KYAAA!" squealed the girls.

"You mean?!"

"Yes! Your new client is Akihiko Usami!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" the girls cheered as they held their hands together and jumped in a circle. "Oka-san! Usami-san is our most favorite writer ever!~"

"Yeah!~ And his Junai series! Oh~ my~ they are so romantic and so kawaii~!"

Before the geisha could enter into a fan girl trance, their Oka-san snapped them out of it. "Girls! You can go into that trance after you've done a perfect job!"

"Yes Oka-san!"

Never before she'd seen the geishas looked so focus and determined to such a great job, with an average client they looked bored and regular. However with this client, they had determination and focus sparkling in their eyes. Obviously they were dedicated fujoshi women.

"Alright, He will be coming on Sunday from a business trip and will be arriving with two friends. You both will be serving them tea and sweets and performing your dance. They will be waiting at the Murasaki tea house at 7:00 pm."

"Got it Oka-san!"

With that the girls left to their rooms squealing with their yaoi fan girls content and also to read their romantic Junai book with the premise of the seme making love to his uke after he sees him in a apron and nothing else.

"Girls, Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"I haven't seen Arata or Misaki recently, Are they alright?"

"They're fine Oka-san, But we wanted to tell you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Yumina-san booked two clients for Arata and Misaki."

"Well that great!"

"It is but the tea house that their clients are going to be waiting is the Murasaki tea house."

"What? Really?"

Akawa and Hana both nodded.

"Well…the good thing about the Murasaki tea house is that it is large enough to hold an event. There two rooms that are across each other and both have tatami sliding doors. Plus both of them will be lucky to be across a very famous celebrity."

"Oka-san I think he became an international star! His latest Junai book has reached the best seller's list in America and became number one in England! This book is going to be translated in 13 different languages!"

"Ooh! Should we tell Arata and Misaki that a celebrity will be across them and in the same house?"

"Hmm I don't think so."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because I've talked to Yumina yesterday and she told me that Misaki-kun was getting nervous about going to a client a second time and Arata is doing his best to calm him."

Akawa and Hana nodded, understanding their "younger brother". "So when does Arata and Misaki start?"

"At Sunday night. Their clients will two business men as usual."

"I feel sorry for them for getting the same old clients while we are going to perform in front of Akihiko Usami!"

"Oh my goodness~ He is so handsome~" said Hana dreamingly

"Yeah~ especially when he wears suits!~"

"To tell you the truth I think he is seeing someone,"

"Really? Who?" said Himeko

"I don't know, but rumor has it that his lover is the inspiration for his Junai series."

"(gasp!~) You mean… a guy?"

Hana nodded

"Oh~! So kawaii~!" said Akawa. Himeko smiled as she watched her daughters talking about this mysterious lover and the new Junai book premise. Himeko herself was wondering about this mysterious lover of Akihiko Usami.

**In England**

"Usami-sensei, are you packed yet?"

"Yes, I have all of my things ready."

"Good! See? It wasn't so bad here?"

Akihiko gave his editor a glare, of course to her everything was fine but to the Usami a trip without Misaki with him is boring and worth sleeping through no matter how loud your editor yells at you to wake up. However today was a great day for the bunny he finally gets to see his Misaki again! After two long weeks, He finally gets to warp his arms around his precious angel, Akihiko wondered if his love bites were still visible on Misaki probably not since it _was_ two weeks and Misaki _did _love taking baths.

It was no problem if his marks were gone, he can always make new ones. "Usami-sensei"

"Yes?"

"I can't seem to reach Misaki-kun."

"What do you mean?"

"Well about a minutes ago I was calling Misaki-kun to let him know that we will be arriving at Kyoto airport and he doesn't seem to answer."

Akihiko quickly felt his panic mode coming despite the fact that every time Misaki went out he would call him 16 to 22 times.

"Is this the only time you tried to call?"

"No, after you went to bed I grabbed my cell phone to call and at that time he didn't answer."

Aikawa soon later saw that look in her sensei's eyes.'

"No.. no! Sensei there is a good explanation about this! I won't let you raise his phone price up because you called about a 100 times!." She said as she grabbed his cell phone and kept her own tight.

"So what I will pay for it."

"Please Usami-sensei please trust him by not calling so much! He's probably at the library studying or in class right now. Do you really want your demonic screaming friend to throw at book at him because you called him. I really think you don't want Misaki to have a purple bruise on his forehead."

Akihiko looked at her for a second, she was right there is a chance that Misaki could be in class right now and the last time he called him he was in Hiroki's class and things didn't go so well. Misaki was lucky that it was only chalk and not a heavy book.

"Alright Aikawa, you win I will not call Misaki but how will he know that we will be arriving this Sunday night?"

"Don't worry! I send him an email! Oh! I almost forgot, did you make that appointment with the geisha mother?'

"Yes I did, they will be ready for us Sunday night at the Murasaki tea house I asked her for three geishas one to play the shamisen and two to perform."

"Great! And also if you want to indulge Misaki just give me a signal and I'll leave, like your index finger touching the tip of your nose."

Akihiko nodded in agreement, he had a feeling that this was going to be a great date that will end with some "touching" moments. And since Kyoto had shops that sell kimonos he will be swinging by one and purchase any kind and not forgetting any hair ornaments!

Later that night, Aikawa and Akihiko checked out of the hotel and said goodbye with to their assistants and drove to the airport. By early Sunday morning their plane will land in Kyoto international airport.

**Saturday night in Kyoto**

"Kawama-san?"

"Yeah?" said Arata

"I think I'm relaxed finally."

"That's great! Told you that sakura tea would definitely help you!"

"You're right! And taste really good! Anyway I'm sorry that I freaked out about going to a second client." Misaki said while still being inside Arata's room. Arata let Misaki use his room to cool down.

"It's no problem, besides when I was new at this I thought my first client was the last thing I did and I was glad that I'll never do it again. But when my Oka-san said that I had an appointment with a second client, I absolutely freaked out!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! So don't worry about it Misaki-kun."

Misaki immediately felt calm as soon as he heard Arata's story, After what happened with his first clients Misaki was afraid if that was going to happen again even though that day he was a blushing mess. But on the positive side, he earned a fair amount of money that definitely can pay off his textbooks! Misaki went back to Mitsuhashi University to pay for his books, after paying them off he felt so proud of himself for earning money all by himself without his rich boyfriend paying it for him.

To his surprise, the remaining money was still very large despite the fact his textbooks were very expensive. Misaki saved his remaining money for a rainy day.

"Misaki are you sure you're ready to go to our second client?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready, I mean it was pretty funny how those two men were fighting like kids!" Misaki giggled at that funny scene.

"Okay, our second clients are business men they will be waiting at the Murasaki tea house. We will meet them tomorrow night."

Misaki nodded in agreement, Arata already had his kimono and ornaments ready just like Misaki's kimono and ornaments. _"I think I'll do my best this time! If these guys don't end up fighting each other." _

Unknown to Misaki, there was going to be playful rabbit right across from him.

**(A/N sekhoya990 thanks for your review! *gives you a cookie* Readers thank you for support! :DDDD :3333 ^3^ Finally… the chapter you all been waiting for! Next up Akihiko going to the same house where Misaki is doing his job. I'll give you a hint it will contain possessive rabbit mode~! See you soon! ~greenapple23 :D**


	7. Blossom's savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Aikawa and Akihiko's plane landed on the runway of Kyoto international airport on a bright Sunday morning.

"Ahh~ It feels so good to be home!" Aikawa cheerfully said as she was stretching her arms after a long flight. Akihiko nodded in agreement, he felt himself breath an air of tranquility he was finally home… his home with Misaki.

As they went to the airport to retrieve their luggage Aikawa made another attempt to call MIsaki, "Usami-sensei, Misaki didn't answer again."

"What?! This is the fourth time!" Akihiko yelled almost loudly.

"Usami-sensei Please! We're in public you know." She said as she hid the side of her face with her left hand to save herself the embarrassment of being seen with a yelling man.

"I do not care! You called him several times and he still didn't answer!"

"Calm down Usami-sensei! Just like I said, I've send an email to Misaki and well look at that! He responded" Aikawa said looking at her phone which received the email respond.

"What did he say?" "He says that he's happy we're back and will be expecting us soon."

"Did he say about meeting us in the Murasaki tea house?"

"Um…well, I forgot to ask him about that. I was happy that he answered finally and so happy that I've forgot to mention about the geisha house!" Aikawa said with a nervous laugh.

Akihiko felt himself twitch with annoyance. "Usami-sensei don't worry! MIsaki also said that he will meet us in Kyoto when we arrive at the airport!."

"Well, I don't see Misaki anywhere here so I am guessing that he will meet us much later."

Aikawa nodded in agreement, however she felt some sort of strangeness Misaki always answer his phone on the weekends on the first call. It was really strange that Misaki answered through email instead of phone, to be more strange she used Akihiko's phone to call him!

Akihiko and Aikawa were staying at a Kyoto hotel in order to be closer to the geisha house and wait for Misaki's arrival. Since Akihiko already had his date night outfit ready and Aikawa as well (even though she was only staying at the house for about 20 minutes and after that she leaves so that Akihiko have his alone time with Misaki)

As Aikawa was about to go to a nearby restaurant to eat delicious sushi (since the food in Britain was "good") she sees Akihiko going to the hotel's front door.

"Usami-sensei where are you going?"

"I am going to a kimono shop." with that Akihiko left. Aikawa immediately knew why he was going, to fulfill every fan girl's dream of a seme making love to his kimono clad uke. She felt a nosebleed coming.

**Yumina's house**

"Misaki…wake up~" Arata said gently as his face was this close to Misaki, if Akihiko was here seeing Arata almost doing a kissing maneuver to his Misaki he would've grabbed him by his short hair.

Arata began his flamboyant way of waking up his little brother, soon Arata began to think about how to wake up Misaki with a cute little blush showing. Then it hit him! Arata moved his head to the left side of his face, he was close to his ear he wasn't going to yell in his poor little ear in fact he wanted to do something more fun~.

"_Misaki…wake up~" _he said cooingly similar to how Akihiko does it after sweetly ravishing Misaki. After he said those words, he then gently blew onto Misaki's ear. "Usagi-san.." Misaki whispered full of drowsiness.

"_Usagi-san? Who's that?" _questioned Arata. Was Misaki talking about a rabbit?

His flamboyant wake up call worked as he sees Misaki's warm nature eyes slowly opening. "Kawama-san?"

"Man Misaki you are a true sleeper aren't you?"

Misaki soon sees Arata straddling him. "Kawama-san! What are you doing!" Arata fell on his back as soon as Misaki used his whole body push off Arata. Arata sat up while rubbing his back soothingly, he got his wish as he sees Misaki's adorable blush showing. The most cutest thing was that Misaki's was hugging his knees and his face was still showing that blush. No wonder Usagi-san fell for him.

"Misaki why did you do that for?"

"Because you were on top of me!"

"So?"

"So?! You were on _**top**_ of me! That is so inappropriate!"

"Come on Misaki! Don't be such a prude! That how I wake up my little brothers and sisters."

"You wake them up that way?!"

"Yep! It much better that to be woken up by an annoying alarm clock am I right?"

Misaki soon stopped hugging his knees and sat cross-legged. "By the way Misaki, Can I ask you a question?"

"Um yes?"

"Who is Usagi-san?"

Immediately, Misaki started to blush a whole lot of red as soon as his secret was about to unraveled.

"Usa-usagi-san? Where did you hear th-that?"

"I heard you say it when you were asleep. So can you tell me about Usagi?"

Misaki felt his heart racing, Arata was the kind of guy that will relentlessly ask you about a suspicious name that you said while dreaming. Misaki felt trapped, he didn't know what to do! He did a good job hiding his celebrity boyfriend so that the geishas didn't look at him with admiration. Now he knew that eventually his habit of talking while dreaming will get him into hot water.

"Misaki? Is Usagi-san a pet rabbit?"

Then by some incredible miracle, Arata questioned him to most wonderful way! A pet rabbit! He thinks Usagi-san was a pet rabbit of his! Now it was his chance to take this opportunity! Misaki thought about it, Usagi-san was sort of a pet rabbit to him except without the soft fur (but soft hair) and long ears and fluffy cotton ball tail. But he did have one quality that all rabbits have and Misaki always find himself tired from it, it was his playful sexuality. Yep, the author was a playboy bunny personified.

"Yes Kawama-san! It's my rabbit! I was missing my rabbit so much that I began dreaming about him! He's staying with my brother's family for a while." Misaki said grinning.

"Huh, so you named your pet Usagi-san. That's a cute name."

"Uh-huh! He has gray fur and cute ears and he absolutely loves lettuce!"

"Looks like you miss him very much."

Misaki felt sentimental as he made that comment, after two weeks and 13 nights of sleeping in a lonely condo without someone being there did bring up dreams of Usagi-san. The dreams later became Junai related as he went through all the romantic and yaoi love making Akihiko so sweetly did. One dream even made Misaki do what Akihiko would've done if he had a picture of a fully naked Misaki with a blush across the bridge of his nose. He felt embarrassed about doing that in Usagi-san's bed and made sure that he washed all of the "evidence" from his landlord's blankets.

"Yeah…I do miss him a lot."

Arata sensed a tone of sadness in his voice, looks like his pet mean everything to him and even being away from the bunny rabbit can make this Obana beauty show a frown in which made his fans feeling heartache.

"Misaki…when is your pet coming back?"

"Oh I think he will come back sometime this week."

Arata nodded, "So I wanted to wake you up to get ready for our clients tonight!"

"Oh! I was so sleepy that I forgot today was Sunday! Yes I'm ready!"

"Well don't be so eager, it's only 9:15 in the morning. I was wondering if I could take you to a café?"

"Really? Well…okay!"

Arata and Misaki went to get freshened up to go to a nearby local café before their big night. Arata finished getting dressed, he wore a simple blue shirt and dark jeans with dark brown boots and a black jacket (due to being winter in Japan).

"Yo Misaki! Are you ready?"

"Yes Kawama-san I'm ready!"

Misaki came out of his room wearing something that made Arata blush. Misaki was wearing a casual yukata that look very similar to a female one despite the fact it was a male. It was a light shade of green with leaf patterns and a dark green obi wrapped around his petite waist. For him to be warm he was wearing a large cotton felt jacket that was included with the kimono also in green color.

Arata felt himself warming as he saw Misaki in traditional clothing, boy did those clothes do him good!

"Um…Kawama-san is it okay for me to wear this?"

"Of course! I mean you're not the only one who wears a yukata! This is entirely a fashionable trend, almost everyone in Kyoto are seen wearing these!" Arata assured

Misaki felt himself getting happy, he bought this yukata because he always wanted to wear one going out instead of wearing his every day pants and shirts. What stopped him is because he didn't know whether or not to wear this due to girls being known to wear this kind of clothing.

Arata and Misaki soon slid open the wooden door of the Obana house and was greeted the breeze of winter. After walking a few steps, Misaki soon felt comfortable wearing this outfit Arata was right almost everyone was walking around with yukatas. Everyone in the Gion district were used to seeing men and women wearing the casual kimono since most of them were either Obana or geishas.

They both arrived at the café which served traditional Japanese snacks and sweets. "Kawama-san, are the two clients going to be just like the first two?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so!"

"What?! Why?"

"Because it was so funny! I mean they were fighting over you!"

Misaki blushed, he didn't forget what those two said about him. Misaki cannot believe that two men were fighting over him and said pretty embarrassing things.

"Well I really hope tonight will be normal. When are we going?"

"We'll leave early since Yumina told me that another client will be at the Murasaki tea house so around 5:30."

"Another client? Who is it?"

"Don't know, all she said that this client is also a businessman and asked for three geishas from Himeko."

"Really? Well at least we're not the only ones with regular clients."

"Yep, and the client will be right across from us. Since the tea house is a really large place."

Arata and Misaki finished their snacking and paid for their treat, they walked home to get ready for these clients Misaki began to wonder about the client across their own room but didn't focus that for long remembering Arata saying it was just a businessman.

Suddenly, the wondering made Misaki feel uneasy, like this anonymous client feels familiar and the feeling of a big scene was about to occur. They both arrived at their home and quickly Misaki brushed off that uneasiness.

**5:00pm Sunday night**

Misaki was putting on his hair ornaments which were a green leaf that has a jewel in the middle and hair pins with small golden tassels. Misaki's kimono was a beautiful bluish and purple color with an average blue obi wrapped around him, and patterns of frosted white tiny flowers falling from his upper torso to down on his shins. Misaki put on a little white face powder which made his already fair skin look even more fair and paler. Just like his first night Misaki looked absolutely beautiful.

Arata wore a kimono similar to Misaki's except his was a red color and his ornament was just hair comb full of maroon color leaves.

"Misaki, are you ready?"

"Yes Kawama-san I'm ready!"

Misaki walked towards Arata who was standing in front of the door, Misaki slid the door open and both of them walked into the winter sunset filled outside. Misaki to his surprise felt himself not nervous or scared anymore, it was like he is used to doing this just like used to doing the chores around his home.

"_I really hope these clients are going to behave themselves! I really don't need to hear any more perverted stuff! I've already got someone doing that everyday!" _

After a few more steps, Arata and Misaki arrived at the Murasaki tea house Misaki couldn't believe a tea house could be this large! It was the size of a restaurant! No wonder why so many tourist from all over come to Kyoto.

Both of them entered the tea house, from the inside it looked really comfy with the rooms big enough to fit a crowd of 12 and the doors were a traditional rice paper that slid open. Misaki absolutely felt like he was entering ancient Japan.

"Alright, this is our room." Arata said pointing to the room that was right across it's sibling room. Misaki sensed this room had already have people in it. Arata opened the door and was greeted by two men.

Misaki entered the room last, he was also greeted by the two men. Arata and Misaki bowed politely at them, Arata sat besides his client who was named Akito Muramasu and Misaki sat beside the second client named Hiro Joshou. Misaki looked at the two business and felt easy with them, they didn't look like the type of men who argued in fact they looked like they would enjoy a cup of green tea.

"_These guys don't look that bad, I guess this is going to be an easy job!" _

Misaki can definitely do this! All he had to do was to begin a light hearted conversation and make sure that their cups do not run out of tea or sake. Arata stood up to go fetch the sweets and drinks.

"What would you two like to have?" Arata said politely

"We both like to have some sakura mochi and sake." Hiro politely asked. Definitely Misaki felt calm and easy with these clients, Misaki excused himself to go get the sake cups and sakura mochi. Misaki came back and placed the mochi and cups to both men. As soon as Misaki sat down, Hiro began the conversation with interests. "Oh yes I like to read a lot, but mostly manga" Misaki said shyly.

"Let me guess… The Kon"

"How did you know?" Misaki said surprised.

"Because The Kon is the greatest manga of all time! I read the series everyday when I go to work it makes the time go faster."

"I can agree with you on that!" Both Misaki and Hiro shared a laughed as they shared a conversation about their favorite manga. "Alright guys! Are you ready to share a drink?" Both of the clients nodded eagerly, Arata put the sake filled bottle in the center of the low table Misaki took it and began pouring the guests and Arata cups. Misaki himself was just going to drink mint tea.

**6:20 pm**

"Usami-sensei are you ready to go?" Aikawa said from her sensei's front hotel door.

Akihiko came out of his room wearing the most sophisticated suit that was a luxury black with a satin white dress shirt underneath it and a golden yellow tie. "Usami-sensei, I think Misaki is going to fall for you all over again." Aikawa said complementing on his luxury outfit.

Akihiko gave a rare smile, both of them later checked out of the hotel since they are going to their own homes and Aikawa was going to be the first to leave. They walked out of the Kyoto hotel and towards the Gion District.

"Wow! There are so many geishas walking around!" commented Aikawa as she saw geishas walking with their sisters.

"Yes, and they look like they're in a hurry."

"Of course they're in a hurry! They're geishas and they are known for having tight schedules! Oh that reminds me, did you bought those kimonos?"

"Yes I did and that's all I'm going to say."

Aikawa was sure a new Junai book was about to come early. "Which tea house was it again?"

"The Murasaki tea house which is just around that corner." After a few more steps they arrived at the house, Akihiko slid open the traditional door and saw the old Japanese influence inside the large well-known tea house. Akihiko and his editor took off their shoes and walked towards the left side of the large house, he slid open the rice paper door to be greeted by this spacious room with tatami flooring and a mahogany low table that shone it the light yellow light.

Misaki was definitely going to be happy with this date.

"We're just in time, the geisha are going to be here any moment."

Aikawa sat down first at the cushion, then Akihiko. They heard the rice paper door sliding open and see three beautifully dressed geishas coming in with one of them carrying a shamisen. All three of them bowed politely to them. The third geisha sat in seiza style and handle the shamisen traditionally while her sisters close to their clients.

"What would you two like to have?"

"Well I like to have green tea with peach mochi."

"You sir?"

"Just tea please, we are waiting for a friend to arrive."

The second geisha nodded and head towards to another room while the first geisha began a conversation with them. Although they did not show it, the three geishas felt themselves shake with excitement and happiness as they were in the** same room** with **the** Akihiko Usami! All of them did a fantastic job hiding their yaoi fan girl excitement and there was chance that the third "friend" is the Usami's mysterious lover. They couldn't wait to see him!

**In the left room**

"So Arata-kun…when are you going to give me your number?~" slurred Akito.

"Yeah…since when did I even offer you my number?"

"Since I found out how you cute are!~"

Misaki and Arata found themselves in a room with two business men who apparently can't handle the strong rice wine. Now they are dealing with two grabby men trying to do obviously perverted things. Misaki couldn't believe it! Did he already suffered from embarrassment from the last clients? Those last clients had more manners than these men and they handle sake perfectly!

Misaki began to blush as Hiro tried to hug, Arata still kept tranquil as Akito still "flirted" with him.

"Oh~ Takahashi-kun~ You look so lovely! But… you would look so much lovely on my bed~" Hiro said with a devilish drunken smirk appearing. "Hey! Don't make those kinds of comments! We're not _that _kind of geishas you pervert!" Arata said angrily. "Oh really~? I thought _all _Obana gave pleasure~"

"You two have been watching too many boy's love films! Like I said…We are **not that **kind of Obana or geisha." Arata said with a serious and frightening tone. Misaki never saw Arata get so defensive about his profession and he didn't know that he would get defensive about himself as well. Misaki was trying to keep his nervousness low as he hears the shamisen playing across the hall. _"Well… I guess the other clients that has Himeko-san's geishas are here. I hope they don't notice us."_ Misaki thought nervously

**The left room**

"Aikawa, I keep calling Misaki's cell phone but he is not answering! He should've been here by now!" Akihiko whispered angrily

"Usami-sensei calm down! I'm sure Misaki is running a little late! Don't be rude by whispering during a performance!"

"I do not care! All I care is where is Misaki!"

During his heated and worried whispers, the two geishas were doing their flower dance while the third geisha was playing her shamisen. Aikawa felt herself getting worried and felt herself trying to calm down the worried author. Where was Misaki?

**Right room**

"Oh come on Arata-kun~ just one peek~"

"I said no! and you better keep your hands to yourself! And hey! You better keep your hands to yourself too!" Arata almost yelled it to Hiro as he was about to touch Misaki's sitting bottom. Misaki for the third time scooted again to the next side of the table in order get away from those perverted hands. Arata did the same thing as Misaki, these two men were getting **too **grabby… both of the Obana didn't like it where this was going.

"Um… Kawama-san what time do we leave?"

"At least not for another hour."

"But! They're getting to perverted! And they're still drinking sake!"

"Calm down Misaki, I can handle this all you need is to stay right here so that guy doesn't pull anymore perverted stuff."

Misaki nodded and stayed at the right side of the table while Arata made sure the men didn't leave the left side. The music of the shamisen still played while the two Obana was still trying to fight off the advances of the men who were now fully drunk. "Oh come on Takahashi-kun~! Please can I at least have one look see?"

"N-no! You can't! J-just like Kawama-san said we are not those kind of geishas! Please will you stop trying to touch me!"

"Damn it will you leave Misaki alone! Didn't you get the message that he doesn't want to be touched? And if lay one finger on me I will punch you so hard!" Arata angrily said to Akito.

"You know you're not being a good Obana!"

"I am being a good Obana it's just you being a bad client!"

"Really?~ If you won't be a good Obana to me…I guess I should make you one then." Akito said evilly. Using all of his sober strength (despite how fully drunk he is) Akito lunged towards Arata.

"AH!" Akito screamed lightly as he felt a powerful fist hitting his cheek. Misaki opened his eyes (after that threat was made earlier he closed them) he saw Arata standing with his first enclosed. Arata really did made sure that he will punch him if did anything to him.

"I've told you sir… if you lay a finger on me…** I will punch you**." Arata said with anger that even a lion would leave with its tail between his legs.

**Left room**

Akihiko felt himself having a whirlwind full of worry, where was Misaki!

"Aikawa, I'm sorry but I have to go back home! I just know that something is wrong!"

"Usami-sensei"

"No Aikawa I can't stay here any longer! Misaki didn't answer my calls and he didn't come here… I need to go and help my Misaki!" as he said that he was no longer whisper, in fact the geisha heard every word. The performing immediately stopped and the geisha playing the shamisen stopped as well they both gasp at the name their favorite author announced. Did he just say _his Misaki_…does he mean Misaki Takahashi, their Obana brother?

"Usami-sensei! Will please sit down! You're causing a scene!"

"I don't care! I'm going to find Misaki! What if he's hurt!"

Suddenly all five of them heard a large sound coming from the room across from them, it immediately silenced them as they heard that troubling sound.

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Misaki said as he was trying to push off Hiro, Arata was helping Misaki by pulling the perverted jerk off of him, until suddenly Hiro used his right elbow to hit Arata straight into his nose. This made him fall on his back clutching his now bleeding and maybe broken nose.

"Something is going on in that room!" said the first geisha as she hears the troubling and fearsome sounds.

"Well beautiful blossom~ It's just you and me now~" Hiro said having intentions of making this emerald eyed, blushing kimono clad beauty **fully his.** Misaki was using all of his might to get this jerk off of him but he was pinning his arms, Misaki felt his kimono coming loose due to his struggling Hiro gave a perverted smile as he sees his kimono becoming looser. So loose that he can actually see the Misaki's creamy leg.

"**Stop it!**" yelled Misaki

"If you want to make me a happy client… then you should let me make you a good Obana **Misaki-kun!**~"

Suddenly, Hiro felt another presence in the room, as he turned his head he was greeted by a powerful fist that made his back meet the wall next to him. Misaki also sensed another person in the room, as he opened his eyes he sees that presence… an angry rabbit with his fist closed tightly.

"Misaki-kun are you alright?" said Hana as she went to her brother's side helping him sit up.

"Oh god! Arata! He's bleeding!" said Akawa who also went to Arata's side.

"Ow! Damn it! Who the hell punched me?!" Hiro said as he clutched his nose. He opened his eyes and was greeted by an angry seme. It was obvious that he was going to die.

"Who the hell are you?! Did you know what you stopped from doing?!"

Akihiko looked at the man with anger burning in his eyes, he quickly walked towards the idiot that tried to hurt his Misaki he grabbed Hiro by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall harshly. "Who am I? I am this Obana's lover. What did I stopped you from doing? You were doing something that **only I can do to him you bastard!**" Akihiko said in the most deadly most angry calm way of talking.

Hiro felt himself shaking uncontrollably, he was meeting with an angry lover that just saw him about to do something **that only Akihiko and Akihiko alone do. **

"Please! Please sir! I didn't mean to hurt your lo-lover! I-I'm sorry! I-I'm really sorry! P-Please don't hurt me!" said Hiro as he closes his eyes tightly getting ready for the next punch. Please don't hurt him? This idiot was stupid enough to hurt Misaki not knowing the consequences of an angry seme. Akihiko didn't want to listen to this disgusting creature, he almost attacked Misaki all he wanted to do was to punch this drunken fool so many times. And definitely wasn't going to hesitate. As Akihiko raised right hand to punch Hiro again, a soft hand touched his first.

"Usagi-san don't! Please!" Misaki pleaded wanting Usagi-san not to kill this man. Akihiko turned his head and sees Misaki's beautiful angelic face. His emerald eyes was full of plead, he really wanted him to put down his fist. Akihiko's lavender eyes looked at Hiro's face, his eyes were shut tight waiting another beating. Akihiko really wanted to teach him what happens if you go after a bunny's beloved, however he felt his anger slowly melting away as soon as he looked into Misaki's pleading eyes again. Akihiko slowly opened his fist and lowered his raised arm onto his waist, he let go of Hiro's shirt collar the frighten man crawled into a corner immediately regretted his decision of making a move on Misaki.

"Hana, I'm taking Arata to the hospital, make sure these idiot clients don't leave." Akawa said as she was holding up Arata who was barely standing correctly. Hana nodded in agreement.

"Usami-sensei, I'm going to help her with him. Can you stay here with Misaki and the two other geishas?"

Akihiko slowly looked at her, Aikawa saw that his anger was still boiling hot even thought it was slowly melting with Misaki. Immediately she knew the answer without him even saying it. With that she left the tea house to go help Akawa and a bleeding Arata.

Misaki sat in seiza style, he was slowly fixing his kimono with the help of Hana and his obi.

"Misaki…"

Misaki felt himself shake as he heard Usagi-san calling his name, he just punched Hiro so hard on the cheek that it caused him to bleed and now he was calling his name.

"Misaki-kun, do you know Usami-san?"

"Y-yeah, h-he's m-my um…boyfriend" Misaki said so shyly. Hana couldn't believe it! Her Obana brother was boyfriends with Akihiko Usami! The geishas finally discovered the mystery lover… it was Misaki Takahashi!

Misaki didn't believe that his geisha sisters client was Usagi-san! What were the odds that both of them were performing in the same tea house? More luckily in separate rooms that are right front of each other! Misaki sees Usagi-san sitting down cross-legged, his silver bangs hiding his eyes he felt guilty Usagi-san was expecting a warm welcome from his two weeks being away from him Misaki knew that even being away from him for just 1 hour was unbearable but imagine two weeks!

Yes, Misaki did a good job hiding his famous boyfriend from his brother and sister and did a good job hiding this job from Usagi-san. What ruined the secret was a drunken idiotic pervert.

Oh how Misaki wanted to hide and how he wanted his kimono to stop sliding off his shoulders.

**(A/N From 13 to 15 to 20 reviews! Thank you so much! :DD I didn't know that this story is was getting this popular! Really! I feel like I'm living my dream career… being a writer! :DD Utasaki N, Onodera-kun, guest, and StarlingInTheGarden thank you so much! *gives all four of you cookies* My favorite review is Utasaki N and Onodera-kun's, it's just gives me an extra boost of writing speed! :DDD Once again Thank you so much my readers! Lastly, I want to ask you a question, what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Let me know! ~greenapple23 :DD ^3^) {Happy Hanukkah!}**


	8. A bunny's love for his Misaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

The Murasaki tea house was well-known for its fun and warm atmosphere by Kyoto residents and international tourists. It was the most favorite tea house by geishas because it was spacious and its rooms just screamed Japanese traditional era.

However, sadly this Sunday night the fun atmosphere was only lived in for a while before the mistake of a drunken client.

Arata was taken to a nearby hospital for his now confirmed broken nose, with the help of Aikawa and Akawa he managed to stand okay and see well since his nose made it hard for him to see anything straight.

Meanwhile in the Murasaki teahouse, Hana took Misaki to a near room where a first aid kit was available. The back of Misaki's head was aching due to Hiro putting all of his weight into lunging at Misaki onto the floor. Akihiko still sat cross legged and kept giving "I'm going to kill you" glares to Hiro for hurting his Misaki. Despite being from a wealthy family and being wealthy himself, Akihiko was incredibly strong for his stature.

With the combination of his love for Misaki and the anger arouse from seeing this idiot man on top of his Misaki, his strength build up and went towards his fist which caused the drunken client to meet the wall and meet the eyes of an angry protective rabbit. If someone was there at that moment, they would literally see a handsome bunny prince protecting his beautiful kimono clad uke princess.

The shamisen geisha was staying right outside of the right room where Akihiko and the clients were currently in to make sure that the author doesn't end up killing the two men. No matter how much she wanted him to kill them for hurting her Obana brothers.

Hiro was still conscious and shaking heavily from the negative four cold stare that Akihiko was doing, his co-worker Akito was unconscious from that strong punch that Arata gave however he wasn't seriously bleeding or anything but with the strength from the sake and that punch made him go into a deep sleep.

"Oh Misaki are you sure you're okay?" said Hana in a concerned sisterly tone. "Yeah I think so…my head hurts just a little." reassured Misaki.

Hana was putting a comforting ice pack on the back of Misaki's head which definitely helped him a lot. After a minute, Hana put down the ice pack and looks at Misaki he was rubbing the spot the ice pack was recently on.

She felt herself breath calmly now and was happy that she and her sisters and the clients were there just in time before that jerk could do anymore harm to her brother. It could have been much **much **worse. However, she wanted answers to her questions.

"Misaki… how come you didn't told us that Akihiko Usami was your lover?"

As soon as she asked him that, Misaki felt himself tensing up with nervousness how can he answer that question and other questions that his brother and geisha sister are going to ask? Plus the question from Usagi-san.

Misaki immediately felt his worry being replaced by fear. Usagi-san… that look he had on his face it was pure fury. Misaki felt himself trembling… he never in his entire life saw that look, it was fearful, it was scary, it was…just not Usagi-san. The only looks he received from him were of pure love for him, amusement whenever Misaki is blushing from taking a peek at his books or when he touches him, and the look of lustful love whenever he tries to touch him.

However, Misaki never knew that the perverted and loving bunny can do such a look. It was natural Misaki thought like this since he is a uke, ukes who are dearly loved daily and was made loved to almost daily they always see their romantic seme as heartwarming and full of love.

They receive loving and lustful looks from theirs semes they can definitely guess what their semes are thinking whenever their eyes landed on them. Ukes never ever see the look of anger from their semes, only others who tries to take the ukes receive this look and the ukes receive "later tonight I'm going to make you mine all over again" looks.

Part of Misaki, he understood why Usagi-san had that look Hiro was on top of him drunk and was bent on making him _**his**_ until his angry seme gave him a powerful black eye.

Hana quickly notice Misaki's trembling, immediately she felt guilty about asking that question. It was too soon.

"Misaki-kun, I'm sorry! I asked too soon!"

"Huh? Oh…it's okay, I was just thinking about something." Misaki said softly. "Um…Hana-chan, I-I think I'm alright cou-could I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Cou-could I-I see um Us-Usami-san?"

Hana quickly stood up and helped Misaki stand up, she forgot about her fuming client.

"Misaki, could you convince Usami-san not to kill your client?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

Misaki nodded, Hana could see the tiresome and sleepy look already on his face it was true between the fighting and the drama this night turned into an extremely long one. Both of them stood up gently and went back to the right room where Akihiko and the shamisen geisha were.

"Hana, is Misaki-kun alright?"

"He is fine, he had a little bit of an ache on the back of his head. I think it's gone with the help of an ice pack."

"Oh thank goodness! Um…did you ask Misaki-kun about why he didn't tell us that he was the boyfriend of Akihiko Usami?"

"I did… but after what he's gone through I think it's best to ask him another time."

"Hana…I don't think there will be another time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because Misaki just experienced a client trying to hurt him and I think Usami-san would not let him go."

Hana understood quickly, as a yaoi fan girl she can definitely read the minds of semes and ukes. Knowing that her favorite author is the seme and saw that client on top of his uke (Misaki-kun) it triggered a protective angry seme emotion that is strong with love. In the aftermath she can guess correctly that Usami-san **will not** let his uke out of his sight ever again. More specifically, Akihiko will not let Misaki do his Obana jobs ever again for fear of another attack.

Hana and her geisha sister stood in the left room, they both see Misaki standing in the hallway trembling from seeing Akihiko still sitting cross legged and staring at the man who tried to attack **his** Misaki.

The silence was incredibly uncomfortable, it was like you can cut the tension with a chainsaw.

Hana needed to break the uncomfortable quiet atmosphere.

"Usami-san?"

Still no answer.

Misaki wanted to get this over with so that he can go home with Usagi-san. Yes you heard that correctly Misaki really wanted to be with Usagi-san right now. With two weeks of sleeping in a dark, quiet and lonely home and feeling his heart racing with fear as he was pinned by a drunken pervert, he needed to be with the loving rabbit at this moment. He wanted to be hugged by those arms whose hands saved his chastity.

"U-Usa-Usagi-san…" Misaki said trying to hide his trembling.

Akihiko's angry trance was finally broken by an angelic voice calling his name, his whole body began to break out of its position, his eyes started to blink finally. Akihiko looked around his surroundings and immediately knew why he was here.

He came here for a romantic date with Misaki but end up discovering about Misaki's secret. He turned his head to meet with Misaki's figure. He saw the two geishas who were performing now staring at Misaki with sisterly concern and saw Misaki's trembling figure whose parts, such as left shoulder and leg were now exposed by a kimono that refused to stay on.

Akihiko stood up slowly, his eyes never left Misaki's form. Questions were swirling around in his head like a chocolate syrup going into an endless spiral onto its vanilla ice cream universe.

What was Misaki doing with this man? Why was Misaki an Obana or a male geisha? How do those geishas know Misaki? How long has Misaki been doing this? And most importantly why didn't Misaki told him?

He wasn't the only one who had questions going around like strawberry syrup doing a fast merry go round into a blank vanilla ice treat world.

Hana and her sister had millions of questions to ask their brother, such as why didn't he tell them that his lover was Akihiko. However they are more likely to ask him question that are related to the Junai series and questions about him and Akihiko in the _bedroom. _

Misaki stood there feeling himself shaking even more. How was he going to explain this?! Especially after seeing Usagi-san's look of anger! His shaking form was becoming erratic as he sees Akihiko walking towards him with calm emotionless look.

"_Oh god! What's going to happen! Is Usagi-san going to take my hand and drag me out of here? Or is he going to do something much worse! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I-Is Usagi-san going to hit me fo-for not t-telling him about m-my job!" _with the combination of fear and nervousness, Misaki's thoughts were spiraling out of control to the point of abuse.

Akihiko was finally in front of Misaki, he sees Misaki's head was lowering with fear and shame he saw his body shaking more… why was Misaki like this? He knew that he wanted to stop his Misaki from entering into a panic attack.

Not surprisingly he did something that was expected from a romantic seme.

Misaki suddenly felt his thoughts being flown away as he felt two strong affectionate arms going around his form. Akihiko hugged his Misaki and immediately felt his trembling dying out, he wanted to comfort him and let him know that he was finally here…here with him.

The two geishas witness the most romantic and most cute scene. It was a once in a lifetime experience that they will never forget, their favorite author hugging their Obana brother. It was right out of a Junai book! They were hoping that Usami-san will give Misaki-kun a romantic and comforting kiss (with lots of tongue of course!)

"Misaki…let's go home." said Akihiko in the most soft and most gentle whisper. He felt Misaki nodding softly as a sign that he agreed. Akihiko let go of Misaki, Misaki walked slowly to the front of the left room.

"H-Hana-chan and Y-Yume-chan… Sorry if I c-caused trouble. I think I will be leaving early today."

"Misaki-kun you definitely didn't not caused trouble! Of course we understand." said a reassuring Hana.

"We will hope to see you sometime soon… if it's alright with Usami-san."

Akihiko felt himself tense, was Misaki going to do this again? "And Usami-san… please take care of Misaki-kun." said a concerned Hana

Akihiko nodded a simple and powerful yes, of course he was going to take care of his Misaki.

"May I ask you two a question?"

"Of course."

"What are you going to do with these two?" Akihiko said while looking at the two men.

"Don't worry Usami-san_** we will take care of them." **_said Yume as she said it with a menacing aura surrounding her. She was definitely not going to let these two idiots off the hook! Hurt her brothers or sisters she will make them pay for this.

Both of them bowed respectfully to Misaki and Akihiko, Misaki bowed also while Akihiko gave a nod. Akihiko gently took Misaki's hand and both of them walked towards to the front door which will lead them to a comforting home.

**Later that night**

With them being in Kyoto while their home was in Tokyo, Akihiko and Misaki took a fast bullet train to Tokyo. The night sky looked brilliant from a dim lighted train. Akihiko was grateful that there only about 2 people riding this train, he made sure that Misaki's kimono didn't show off _any _skin.

Akihiko kept watching Misaki taking a light nap against the window, his kimono was temporarily holding together but was still bound to slid off at any moment. Akihiko was enthralled by his Misaki's form in that kimono, he wished that **he** was the one who made a mess of his kimono as a sign of a passionate ravish. But sadly, another **male** did that but didn't go that far.

Finally the train made its destined stop at the Tokyo bullet train station which was near Akihiko's home. Akihiko gently woke Misaki up, both got out of the transportation Misaki felt the winter freeze hitting him again. He did not realize that he was this tired! All he wanted was to crawl into a warm bed and just forget about this night.

Seeing Misaki shaking from the light winds of winter, he took of his suit jacket and clothed Misaki's upper body hoping it will make him at least warm enough until they got home. Misaki felt his shaking lowering a bit as he felt the jacket wrapped around him.

"_It…smells just like Usagi-san." _commented Misaki as he smelled the fragrance of Akihiko's nostalgic cologne. They kept walking until they saw the building where Akihiko's condo was. After a few more steps and a few more elevator stops they were finally at their front.

With the turn of his keys Akihiko and Misaki entered their home. Akihiko closed and locked the front door and turned on the soft light of the kitchen. After a light was on he noticed that Misaki wasn't in his sight. Panicking he went upstairs hoping Misaki was there. He saw his jacket lying outside of his room.

He entered and was greeted by a beautiful sight, Misaki lying peacefully with his kimono showing off his milky angelic soft legs and his "wanting to leave my mark" shoulder blade and collarbone. He was lying in a fetal like position and was making soft sleeping noises.

Why would a romantic seme want to ruin this angelic euphoric sight of beauty? Akihiko stood there, he felt his pants getting tighter as he kept watching Misaki sleeping in a traditional outfit that made him a personification of Japanese beauty and a personification of uke beauty in yaoi romance.

Akihiko felt the strong urge to take his Misaki right now! After seeing what that idiot was trying to do he wanted to leave dozens and dozens of his love bites all over his body, to show other threats that **Misaki was his and his alone!**

Also he wanted to love his Misaki as if to tell him that he is no longer alone. However, despite the fact that his pants were getting tight from seeing this erotic sight and two weeks without his refill of Misaki… he couldn't do it.

Misaki was trembling with fear from being almost attacked and from seeing him at his most angry, making love to him would just bring back memories of what happened at the tea house. The only key to let Misaki know that the person pinning him down and passionately and sweetly ravishing him is Akihiko Usami or Usagi-san was to hug him even more or cuddle.

Akihiko went back to the kitchen and turned off its light. The whole condo was filled with winter moonlight, Akihiko took off his suit attire and put on his pajama pants ( he wanted to hold Misaki without a shirt on). He closed his bedroom door and crawled next to his angel who decided to sleep in his room (which amused Akihiko).

Akihiko grabbed his bed comforters and wrapped Misaki and himself under the covers, finally he gently wrapped his strong arms protectively around Misaki loving the feeling of his soft skin against his and loving the aroma and feel of Misaki's soft chocolate brown hair that was strawberries and cream scented.

Akihiko will figure a way on how to make love to Misaki without Misaki's being embarrassed or resistant. It was two weeks and a threat was making a move on him he really needed to leave love marks and fully enjoy Misaki wrapping his arms around his neck.

Tomorrow morning, he was going to have his questions answered. But right now he wanted to enjoy his kimono clad angel.

**(A/N 25 reviews! Hooray!~ :DD you guys make me so happy! While writing this I kept thinking about all of you which gave me the speed and inspiration to write! Thank you so much :D MaiMao, Blah0799, Booklover4177, akatsukiwerewolf9, and lululuke015 thank you so much!~ *gives all of you cookies that will create yaoi dreams* MaiMao I love you review! Yep I do agree with you Fangasms everywhere! :DDD Yaoifangirl666 thank you so much! *gives you a yaoi cookie* Everyone thank you so much for your support! Honestly you give me inspiration to write and write! Also I was thinking about doing a lemon story that will feature Akihiko making love to a kimono clad Misaki and post it on . See you soon! ~greenapple23 :D ^3^)**


	9. Morning answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Warmth… that's what Misaki finally felt. It's been so long since he felt warm again, especially in when the temperature numbers are falling to the forties. Misaki not only felt the blankets and the bed's warmth, he also felt the atmosphere of the condo being lively again.

Misaki could see it with his eyes closed, the sunshine was bright and cheery again, when Usagi-san was gone mornings felt lonely and gray now that he was back mornings can go back to its original form as a sign of life, love and desire.

"_Wait… desire?"_

Misaki was confused, why did he say desire? Misaki slowly opened his eyes, he felt himself awakening he was about to get up until he felt himself being hugged tightly as if someone didn't want to let him go.

Misaki looked at his waist, he sees two strong looking arms wrapped around him in a protective and loving hug. _"Wait… didn't Usagi-san came back? I remember him being at the Murasaki tea house and punching… that… client."_

And just like that Misaki immediately remembered what happened last night, it wasn't a dream it really did happened! So his secret wasn't safe… it was exposed!

Misaki knew whose arms were hugging him… it was the bunny who was going to make his butt and back hurt like there was no tomorrow! What's even more embarrassing was that he didn't have a shirt on!

This was a sign that Usagi-san wanted to ravish him…again.

"_Think Misaki think! How can I get up without him pinning me to the bed and leave those marks!" _so far Misaki had nothing. Misaki thought of something, he plans to wiggle himself out of his hug and gently get up.

Misaki did just that, he began to wiggle slowly and slowly being incredibly careful of not to wake up the sleeping rabbit. Yes! He was this close of being able to sit up!

"Misaki, if you wanted to get yourself up you could have just asked me." said Akihiko smoothly.

Misaki froze… Usagi was awake? The whole time!

"U-Usagi-san…how long were you awake?" Misaki said nervously

"Well I awoke around 6:23 am and saw that you were still sleeping peacefully. I wanted to stay like this and keep watching you sleep."

Misaki felt those words caressing his heart, mind, and body. Those sweet and full of love words made him secure and feel that he wasn't alone anymore. It helped that Usagi-san whispered those words in his ear.

"Also…I wanted you to stay like this so I can keep caressing your legs. I was right Misaki, you do keep your legs soft and sweet smelling." Akihiko said as he flashbacked to the early morning where he was enjoying the silk feeling of his uke's creamy white legs.

"You…**perverted old man!**" with that Misaki busted out of the hug which made fall from his side of the bed. Misaki landed on his back with his kimono (which he was still wearing) open almost fully, it almost showed his "Usagi's favorite area" and showed his thighs more.

Akihiko chuckled amusedly, his Misaki sure knows how to be cute and erotic at the same time. He got up from his cuddling position and sat up on the right side of his bed. He stretched out his limbs and went to the other side of his bed to see if Misaki was alright.

"Misaki, would you like me to help you stand up?"

Misaki looked at him with a blush appearing, how can Usagi-san be so calm after what he admitted? Wasn't Usagi-san afraid of what he might do if he told him that he was caressing his legs? Wasn't he afraid of a yelling Misaki?

Misaki did not know about seme coolness, the reason why Akihiko always show a calm cool face even when he confesses to doing caresses was his natural seme coolness to his uke. Every romantic or madly in love tranquil seme shows a strong and calm aura to their beloved uke.

Akihiko didn't mind if Misaki called him a perverted old man he knew that deep down (not that deep) Misaki truly loved him. It was true, Misaki felt alone and not himself when Akihiko was away he missed him even to the point of going into his bedroom, putting on one of his luxury cologne scented shirts and sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Misaki really wanted to get up from this comically uncomfortable position, he held out his hand in which Akihiko quickly took gently pulled Misaki from the floor. Misaki put his legs to work and stood up.

"_It's nice to touch Usagi-san's hand again." _

Akihiko sees Misaki's kimono, it was slipping off rapidly it didn't just made a good peep show for Akihiko but it also made a good tease for him as well.

Misaki notices Akihiko's eyes looking at him so full of desire, why was Usagi-san doing his famous "I want Misaki" stare at him? He looked at where Akihiko was staring and quickly knew the reason. He was still wearing the loose kimono and since he fell off the bed his kimono became so loose that it was showing off his thighs and Usagi-san's favorite place.

"_Oh god! I'm practically naked!" _

Misaki blushed, he did his best to cover himself from the lustful stare of the playboy bunny, Akihiko chuckled his Misaki is definitely a cute Obana. Obana…Akihiko soon realized what he wanted to do first thing in the morning.

"Misaki, are you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Don't worry Usagi-san I'll make breakfast right away!." Misaki cheerfully said, he quickly went to the kitchen to make breakfast he was happy that Usagi-san said the word "hungry", it gave him a reason to get out of that embarrassing situation.

Akihiko blinked comically, he knew what Misaki was doing he trying to avoid his Obana questions and his lustful stare. Akihiko went to the kitchen and found Misaki cooking up a storm. He can already smell the delicious aroma of golden egg omelette, rice, and French toast.

The sight of Misaki cooking deliciously in his kimono that suggestively showed his favorite places made him want to take his Misaki to the bedroom and make a mess out of him. He predicted that yaoi fan girls all over would read this new Junai premise and get nosebleeds for a week.

However, his questions about Misaki being an Obana and what happened last night came back. He was in complete serious mode. Akihiko went towards to where the aroma was coming from, he felt his heart beating with fear as he notices the kimono becoming low enough for Misaki to trip. His fear increased as he sees Misaki grabbing the ingredients and cooking fast, he was this close to fall onto the hard floor.

"Misaki please stop cooking for a moment."

"Usagi-san, be patient I'm almost done with breakfast! I just need to flip this omelette over an-"

"Misaki if you don't stop cooking you will fall hard this time!" Akihiko said with a serious tone.

Misaki stopped, he slowly reached the stove dials to turn off the heat, he put down the spatula and faced Akihiko. Misaki felt himself trembling again as Usagi-san's raised voice reminded him of last night.

Akihiko immediately notices Misaki's trembling, he quickly gave Misaki a big hug in order to stop him from shaking which worked.

"Misaki, the only reason why I raised my voice at you is because you were about to trip on your kimono."

Misaki looked down and saw his feet on top of his loose kimono flaps, since the floor was hard and his kimono was made out of silk it was a bad to move around fast in a loose kimono.

"Thank you…Usagi-san." Misaki said as he buried his face into Akihiko's shoulder. Akihiko kissed Misaki's temple.

"Misaki…we should talk about last night, I have questions that need to be answered."

Misaki nodded understanding that he would have to face the music sooner or later. With the kitchen off, Akihiko sat next to Misaki who was sitting on the couch.

"Misaki… are you an Obana?"

Misaki began to fiddle with his thumbs.

"W-We-Well I-I'm not a full Obana I'm just a temporary substitute until the Obana I'm substituting gets better."

"What happened?"

"The Obana sprained his ankle badly so his Oka-san put an ad on the newspaper I was reading and I-I de-decided to t-take it."

"Misaki why did you want the job?"

"Be-Because I wanted to…pay off."

"Misaki, pay off what?"

There was an awkward silence that only stayed for about 7 or 9 seconds.

"I-I wanted to pay off my textbooks."

"That's why you took the job? Misaki why didn't you come to me in the first place? I would have been happy to pay for your textbooks."

"Usagi-san that's why I didn't come to you!" Misaki said as he stood up angrily. Akihiko looked at him with a surprised reaction.

"Usagi-san I appreciate you paying for everything including my studies but… you always buy me things that make me feel…you know… like a gold digger."

"Misaki! How could you say that about yourself!? You are not a "gold digger" you are my lover!"

Akihiko grabbed both of Misaki's shoulder blades and made him face him.

"Misaki I do not want you to say that about yourself! You are my lover, my angel, and my life!"

Misaki eyes widen as he was told those things, Usagi-san felt this deeply about him? He thought that Usagi-san would get mad when he told him the reason why he had this job.

Akihiko let go of Misaki's shoulders and sighed.

"Misaki…the reason why I buy things for you was because I wanted you to live a wonderful life. A life where you're absolutely loved and live in security."

"B-But Usagi-san… I do live a wonderful life even before I met you!"

"Yes Misaki but I meant that you deserve to live like royalty. Misaki…You are the most generous, most kind hearted, most gentle, most amazing being I've ever met! The second I saw you I knew that you would be mine, I bought you things so that you can be with me."

"Usagi-san that's the problem."

"What?"

"I-I wanted to let myself know that I-I wa-was with yo-you for you not for your money. I was looking for a job so that you don't have to waste your money but save it for a rainy day! The things you bought for me are nice but I don't want them. I don't ever want to be one of those people who only falls for a person for their money and not give a care about them."

Akihiko listens attentively as Misaki talked so wisely and angelically.

"U-Usagi-san…I-I care about you a-and o-only you, I wanted to pay you back for the stuff you bought. After working my first night I finally paid off my textbooks! I felt so proud! So I decided to do this again!"

"Misaki…you care about me?"

"Y-Yeah… after you left I felt free…but after a few nights I-I felt lonely and began mi-mis-missing you and started to s-sl-sleep in your be-bed w-with your sh-shirt on."

"Misaki you missed me so much that you've slept in my bedroom wearing one of my shirts."

"Yeah…it felt lonely and sad here. I wanted to feel homey again so I thought s-sleeping in your bed and hugging Suzuki-san would help. I-It did a little bit."

Akihiko couldn't believe it, he was hearing the wise and loving words of his angel he was so selfless that committed to staying on this job and determined to pay him back. Akihiko didn't want Misaki to pay him back, he wanted to buy him things because of that reason. Akihiko was right, Misaki did love him enough to feel guilty about the expensive gift and wanted to let himself and Akihiko know that he's with him for him and only him.

Misaki's heart was big and golden, there was no doubt that it was full of love. Akihiko stood up from the coffee table he was sitting on. Akihiko gave Misaki a hug that was loving, sweet, and full of thanks.

"Misaki…I love you.

With the feeling of his home being homey and bright again, and the feeling of someone being here with him Misaki knew that he would be embarrassed from saying this.

At this moment…he didn't care

"Usagi-san…I-I love you too." Misaki said as he hugged Akihiko back tightly.

Akihiko kissed the top of Misaki's head, letting him know that he truly loves him. Both of let go of each other (reluctantly). Misaki's eyes landed on the kitchen and immediately remembered what he was doing before.

"Usagi-san I haven't finished making breakfast! I'll go do it right away!"

"You can but first you need to change into another pair of clothes."

Misaki nodded, just as Misaki was about to go into his own bedroom to change Akihiko said something.

"And Misaki another thing, you are not going to be an Obana anymore."

Misaki froze on the stairs, he understood why Akihiko was saying this; after what happened with that client he was afraid that the same thing might happen again. However despite the rare risks, Misaki really did enjoy being an Obana he met new friends like Arata, Hana, Akawa, and Yume. He did like his Oka-san she was serious but likeable just like his Obana mother.

"Usagi-san, I know why you're saying this…but I want to keep being an Obana." Misaki said bravely.

"Misaki I don't want a repeat of last night! Last night you were lucky because I was there just in time to prevent him from doing anything else! What if one of your nights you are not so lucky?" Akihiko said with nervousness and fear.

"I know that! But I'm also making new friends!"

"Misaki, I'm still going to put my foot down about this."

"Usagi-san, maybe you can talk to Tanakura-san about this?"

"Really? I thought only the Obana or geisha themselves talk to the Oka-sans about this."

"I think that only applies to the geishas not the Obanas."

Akihiko thought about it, he wanted to ask Misaki's Oka-san about his profession in which he didn't know anything about.

"Misaki I want you to be with me when I go and to talk to Tanakura-san."

"Okay fine." Misaki said he was hoping that when he said about talking to his "mother" Usagi-san would back out but anything that includes his Misaki, he would definitely make sure to be there.

"How about tomorrow?" said Akihiko

"That sounds fine." Misaki said gently

"Misaki could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"That email you sent to Aikawa about meeting us in Kyoto, what happened?"

"Um…Usagi-san I don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't sent any email to Aikawa-san I was pretty busy with my Obana job."

"Misaki, she was calling you four times using my cell phone and you did not answer!"

"Oh! My phone was pretty much off during this week. Usagi-san I didn't know that you planned a date and you planned a date in a geisha house."

"I did, actually Aikawa proposed this idea to me and I made the appointment before taking the plane to Kyoto. Misaki what do you mean you didn't sent any email."

"Well since I was busy I wasn't near any computer including the one in this house."

After a minute, Akihiko suddenly heard Misaki having an aha moment.

"Usagi-san! I know who must've sent that email!"

"Who?"

Misaki did a nervous laugh while cutely playing with his fingers, "Um… I-It wa-was Su-Sumi-senpai. Well! I think I better go change my clothes and make that breakfast~!" with that Misaki ran off like the wind.

Akihiko stood there as he just been told that a certain brat used Misaki's email account to sent an email to his editor. A brat who was trying make him his, even though Akihiko would rather vomit than to be with _**Sumi**_.

"_Wait! Misaki is still friends with that brat?! Even after I've told him to not to be friends to that manipulative selfish evil!" _

Now he had two missions to fulfill, convince Misaki's Oka-san to let him be free from this profession so he can spent more time with his seme and to get rid of Misaki's sempai and have his uke's attention all to himself.

Just any other seme, he felt his protective side coming he really needs to have Misaki all to himself.

**(A/N Thank you~! :DD I made my decision and I'm planning to start a lemon version of Beautiful Blossom! However I'm going to post it on another site, if one of you want to know which site is it PM me. Butterfree I do agree with you~ the chapter eight last scene needs to become a fanart! :DD But I'm really bad at drawing. That is going to be my Christmas wish some one making a fanart out of this. Before I go, could you predict what's going to happen in the next chapter? First one to guess gets a cookie that will give you unlimited yaoi dreams and fantasies that will make you smile from the romance!~ greenapple23 ^3^**


	10. Morning meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

"Misaki, I think you should wear this one~."

"Usagi-san! For the last time I'm not wearing a yukata!"

"But Misaki you wore one for your…_friend Arata_."

"Yeah I did, but I was in Kyoto! In Kyoto everyone is used to seeing everyone else wearing a kimono or a yukata. But in Tokyo you can only wear this when it's summer or when a festival is starting!"

"Misaki, you are so adorable but you are wrong about that."

"What?"

"Many people wear this in Tokyo. Although it is true that they only wear yukatas when it is hot outside or for a festival, but many are wearing a warmer version of this for winter. Besides, we are going to Kyoto, we're not staying in Tokyo for a moment longer."

Misaki thought about this.

"_Usagi-san is kind of right…I mean I read many fashion magazines saying that companies are making a warmer and softer version of the yukata for winter. And it's becoming a trend for everyone in Tokyo." _

Misaki looks up to see Akihiko doing his famous puppy/bunny pleading eyes that he does so well.

"_Well…he did say that we're going to Kyoto and I really want to see how Kawama-san is doing since the accident." _

"Fine Usagi-san I-I'll wear the yukata." Misaki said comically defeated

Akihiko on the outside was showing his calm satisfied face, however on the inside he was doing cartwheels, lighting up fireworks, and leading a parade. After all he was a romantist gentleman seme.

Misaki took the green winter yukata and headed to his room to change. Akihiko was already dressed in his luxurious casual clothes and was waiting for his Misaki to come out.

After a minute later, Misaki came out of his room and walked down the stairs. As soon as Akihiko saw Misaki stepping down he was speechless.

Misaki was the absolute perfection of Japanese and uke beauty, he was wearing a winter shade of green yukata with a shining shade of forest green obi that was wrapped around his petite waist that the bunny absolutely loved to hold. A scarf that was blue was wrapped warmly around his neck. His zori sandals became the icing on the delicious cake that was Misaki. His milk chocolate hair was combed nicely and still has the scent of strawberry chocolate.

Akihiko definitely felt his breath being taken away from this sight, he knew that in any outfits Misaki would look adorable or sexy but this outfit….it was like looking at the aurora borealis or seeing the stars changing colors in the night sky. Akihiko felt so proud and happy that his lover is Misaki Takahashi. Incredibly happy.

"Misaki…you look beautiful." Akihiko said with his mouth slightly open, he felt a tiny drool coming but quickly prevent it. Misaki blushed at the comment. "T-Thank you U-Usagi-san." Akihiko smiled at his Misaki's shyness.

"Are you ready to go?"

Misaki nodded a yes, Akihiko opened his condo's door and gestured a "ladies first" in which Misaki blushed even more.

**Kyoto**

Akihiko and Misaki walked the streets of Kyoto, Akihiko looked around and was amazed at how many of its residents were wearing kimonos. He did traveled to Kyoto for his books but never saw anyone wearing kimono. Now that they were getting this close to the Gion district he saw an ocean of colorful kimonos. This city just screamed tradition.

Even though their kimono looked good, Misaki's kimono was perfect absolutely beautiful.

"Misaki you look absolutely beautiful."

"Usagi-san don't say embarrassing things we're in public you know!"

"But it's the truth."

Akihiko loved seeing his uke blushing, it even turned him on as he kept seeing a blushing Misaki in his kimono.

As they walked a few more steps and noticed a couple of stares, which was understood since they recognized Misaki as an Obana and now they recognized him as the lover of Akihiko Usami. They finally arrived at the familiar wooden shoji door that was Himeko's geisha house. Misaki gently knocked at the door.

"I'm coming!" said Himeko, she got up from her warm kotatsu and went to answer her door. She slide open her door and was greeted the sight of her highest earning Obana son and her most prized client.

"Good morning Tanakura-san." Misaki said with a respectful bow.

"Yes good morning Tanakura-san." Akihiko said also

"Well good morning to both of you~! Please come in!" she said cheerfully.

They both entered the home and took off their shoes. All three of them sat at the warm kotatsu with Akihiko sitting next to Misaki on the left side and Himeko sitting on the right.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Himeko said with curious

"Um Tanakura-san me and Usami-san wanted to talk about what happen."

Her cheerful emotion was replace with a serious motherly concern.

"Yes Misaki I was told what happened last Sunday night, are you alright?"

"Yes I am! But is Kawama-san fine?"

"Yes he is, I was about to call you and let you know that he is recovering greatly. His nose wasn't severely broken and it will heal in three days."

"That's good to know! And…what about those clients?"

Misaki sees his Oka-san's face change from serious to a tranquil kind of anger. "Misaki…those clients are in jail for assault. And they went with bruises and black eyes." she said amusedly

"Really?! But why bruises and black eyes? What happened?"

"Remember what Yume said to you?"

"Yeah she said that she was going to take care of them."

After a few seconds of silence…

"You mean! Yume beat them up!"

Himeko nodded, "Yume cares a lot for her geisha sisters and Obana brothers which includes you and Arata. The two clients were incredibly afraid of her after the beating that they refuse to tell the police who beat the." Himeko said with a proud smile. She did show Yume a lot of skills.

Akihiko smiled as well, he was glad that those two idiots were in jail, even better they were beaten. However Akihiko wished that he could've beaten them too.

"We do not tolerate our clients to harass us, so I taught some of the geishas self-defense."

"Does Kawama-san know self-defense?"

"Yes he does, however that client used his elbow so he was knocked down easily. However that is nothing compare to what Yume did to the client."

Misaki gave a soft nervous laugh, he didn't know that his sisters and brother knew what to do if their clients ever tried to pull off a perverted move. This made Misaki insecure, he was sure lucky that Usagi-san came in just in time.

"So since that mess has been cleared, what else did you came to see me about."

"W-Well, um…Usami-san wanted to talk to you about s-something."

"Misaki, why do you keep calling me Usami-san? You always call me Usagi-san." Akihiko said with a loving smirk.

"N-No I-I don't!" Misaki said with a blush he really didn't want anyone to know about the pet name he calls Akihiko.

"Misaki do you call Usami-san Usagi?"

"No!"

"Yes, he does." Akihiko said smoothly

"Misaki be honest, I do not think it's wise to lie to your Oka-san."

Misaki blushed strawberry red.

"Alright! I do call him Usagi-san a lot!" Misaki said loudly as his blush isn't going away anytime soon. Himeko smiled, she was happy that her shy Obana has a lover and even has a cute pet name for him.

"So Usami-san, what do you think of your pet name?"

"I love it, just like I love Misaki."

"Usagi-san don't say those things!"

Akihiko gave him a smile.

"Tanakura-san I wanted to talk about Misaki's job, since when is the original Obana coming back?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about. You see he's feeling better his ankle has healed. The problem is that he quitted."

"What!" said Misaki

"Yes, he came to me and said that he doesn't want to keep doing this. Misaki, after the Obana you were substituting for has left for good I was wondering if you would like to become a full time Obana?"

Misaki felt this question dropped on him and Akihiko felt his heart drop. Misaki…a full time geisha meaning more clients trying to touch his Misaki. No way in hell!

"Y-You mean…full time?"

"Yes full time, of course you will have a free schedule for school so maybe you can do this during one weekend Saturday or Sunday. So what do you say?"

"W-Well I-I think I'll sa-"

"No!"

Himeko and Misaki looked at Akihiko stunned.

"What?" said Himeko

"I said no! Misaki is not going to do this full time!"

"Usagi-san! You don't speak for me!"

"Misaki do you want a repeat of what happened?"

"Usagi-san just like I said maybe I want to keep doing this because I'm making new friends!"

"Usami-san, with all do respect this is Misaki's decision and this house does provide kimonos and he is making new here. My daughters and Arata are fond of him, I will predict that they will miss him terribly."

"Yeah! It's my decision!"

"Misaki if you say yes to this, then I will ravish until you cannot walk!"

"Usagi-san!"

The two began an argue fight which ended as soon as Himeko said something that was unexpected.

"I do have a solution to this." Immediately Misaki and Akihiko stopped their arguing and listen to this solution.

"What solution?" said Misaki

"Do you two know what is a Obana guard?"

Both of them shook their heads as if saying no.

"Well, it's another new trend. Many successful and wealthy tea house are hiring guards for the geishas and Obana to avoid anyone trying to harass them. I was thinking about getting one for the geishas. The guards not only protect but they also supervise the party and the clients to make sure nothing goes wrong. The guards make them same amount of money as the geishas."

"Tanakura-san are you saying that a bodyguard will protect Misaki?"

"Yes, but I was thinking someone else **close** to him will supervise him."

"How close?" said Misaki

"Very close."

"Very close?" said Akihiko

"Yes, _very close_."

Himeko stared at Akihiko for one long minute. Akihiko gave her a smile knowing what she was thinking.

Misaki looked at them wanting to know what was going on.

"So back to my previous question, would you still like to be an Obana?"

Misaki thought about this, it was a good deal since he can still go to school and earn more money. Plus he really like being with his new friends.

"Tanakura-san, I would like to keep doing this." Misaki said with a sure yes.

"Wonderful! The girls and Arata will be happy to hear this!"

Misaki smiled, he really wanted to see his friends again.

"So when do I start?"

"Well, I think it's best if you rest a bit for about two more days. I will call you if anything comes up. Usami-san are you okay with Misaki doing this?"

"Yes I am, if this make my Misaki happy then I will be accepting." Akihiko said smoothly

Misaki was surprised that Akihiko said this and was blushing at the "my Misaki" part.

"Well okay then, it's all settled." Himeko said with a warm smile. Akihiko and Misaki stood up from the kotatsu and thanked Himeko for welcoming them. They both put on their shoes and are about to head home.

"Misaki could you do me a favor?"

"Yes Tanakura-san what is it?"

"Could you give and Usami-san a couple of seconds to talk?"

"Sure, I'll wait outside." Misaki said cheerfully.

As Misaki went outside and wait for Akihiko, Himeko asked Akihiko a question.

"So do you think Misaki knows?"

"No I think he doesn't it will be a good surprise for him."

"Do you know what to do when Misaki is ready to go to his client or clients?"

"Well no could you explain it to me?"

"Of course! When Misaki is ready to go, expect him to be with his Obana brother or geisha sister. You can go with him and supervise. Do you have free time on the weekends?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright then it's settle! Do you know what to do if a client tries to make a move on him?"

"Well I think it's already obvious what I'm going to do if **anyone** **tries to touch My Misaki**." said Akihiko whose angry protectiveness was showing in his voice.

Himeko can already see the angry seme emotion coming. "Alright, well I'm going to give Misaki a few days off. I'm going to call him to let him know if anything comes up. When something comes up, come with him."

Akihiko nodded, "Well thank you for hiring me to be with him, this way I can make sure that Misaki is safe. Also do not bother paying me."

"Who said I was paying you? You are the most richest man everyone knows and you have a family that is absolutely wealthy. Also the bonus of being his guard is that you get to help him get dressed such as putting on his kimono and so on."

Akihiko gave a light bow good bye to Himeko, she said good bye to Misaki and Akihiko as they began to walk away from the tea house.

"So what did you and Tanakura-san were talking about?"

"Nothing, just talking about other things." Akihiko said

"Oh." Misaki said

Akihiko and Misaki kept walking to the bullet train station, Akihiko was happy that he get to be with his Misaki and see him in more kimonos! Himeko did chose right, everyone did not know that the famous yaoi author was incredibly good in self defense. He wasn't a weak rich person like the stereotype, he was a strong and protective seme who was rich. From punches to skillful kicks he has a lot of strength especially when it comes to his Misaki.

Which remind him of something, since he punched the drunken client so powerful, he can do that to the Sumi brat. Maybe it was time to pay him a visit.

**(A/N 31 reviews~ :D Back in November I didn't know that this story is going to be a hit, I mean it was just another yaoi fantasy I kept having and I thought this would make a good story so I wrote and now I'm in chapter 10~! Thank you so much! loopyhutton, kayo angel, IchiAI, and hydrangea's twisted logic thank you so much! *gives you a cookies that will give you a yaoi fantasy of Misaki in a apron with cat ears and a tail and Akihiko making sweet love to him* Also I have another idea to write, I was thinking about doing a story with Misaki working as a maid in a café and Akihiko discovers this and immediately gets jealous. I think this story will be about two or three chapters only. All of you are the most freaking awesome readers ever! :DD ^3^ ~greenapple23**


	11. Meet your new guard beautiful blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Misaki walked the streets of the Gion District, he was wearing his old fashioned jeans and jacket but was carrying his kimono and other accessories to the Obana house. He was happy that he get to keep his job as an Obana, he really did enjoy meeting people and making them feel welcome.

Also, he really liked Arata, Akawa, Hana, and Yume very much they were good friends to him. He felt like he had five siblings, there was his brother Takahiro and his geisha siblings it was a pretty big family that Misaki was thinking.

Misaki was still surprised that Akihiko let him be an Obana, the average reaction of Akihiko in this situation would be possessive from the thought of drunken business men trying to touch his Misaki and would most likely keep Misaki in his condo and in his bedroom.

However, Misaki was also happy that Usagi-san trusted him enough to keep doing this, despite what happened last Sunday. Misaki prepared himself for if that ever happened again, he simply will kick his client in the stomach or hit him with a sake bottle. That night inspired Misaki to take self defense classes in his spare time. He was currently learning about high kicks and elbow hits.

After a few more steps on the gray cobblestone streets he finally arrived at the Obana home. He knocked on the wooden shoji door. The door slid open and Misaki was greeted with the sight of Arata.

"Hey Misaki-kun!" said Arata cheerfully

"Hi Kawama-san!" said Misaki cheerfully as well.

Misaki entered the home with his stuff and found Arata was getting ready himself.

"So Kawama-san how's your nose?" Misaki said as he started to take off his casual clothes and started to put on his kimono.

"It's fine, doesn't hurt anymore thanks to the medicine. Hey Misaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you call me Arata instead of Kawama-san? Every time you call me that I start to feel really old." Arata said in good humor.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not really respectful."

"It's okay Misaki you can call me Arata, I mean we are close friends right?"

Misaki's emerald eyes shine at that statement, he has a close friend? It was a dream come true! Sure he had Sumi-sempai but whenever he's around him he fears about Sumi trying to attempt another potentially harmful way to be Akihiko's lover. Misaki knew that Akihiko always bravely fight off his advances to the point of thinking about seriously beating his sempai.

And just like a sweet uke, Misaki strongly opposes Akihiko's violent thought even though his seme was on the right path of keeping his Misaki close to him and get rid of anyone trying to break them apart. Every fangirl knows that this romantic rabbit seme is madly in love with the emerald eyed uke angel.

As Misaki and Arata put on their kimonos and hair ornaments. They began their conversation again.

"Hey Misaki have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"After what…happened, our Obana Oka-san and the geishas Oka-san started to hire bodyguards for our sisters and us."

"Yeah I did hear about that, Yesterday Tanakura-san told me about the guards."

"Really? Did you go with your lover?~" Arata said teasingly

"Arata! Don't say stuff like that! He's not my lover."

"Okay then, is he your boyfriend, fiancée, husband, or seme?~"

"H-He's n-not my husband or any of those!" Misaki said with a deep scarlet blush showing

"Well who is he?"

"He's my l-landlord and…um, boyfriend."

"Misaki-kun you are such a lucky charm! I mean you have Akihiko Usami as your boyfriend! I heard the girls say that he is a total romantist! So the Junai series are based around you and him? I heard the erotic scenes are incredibly steamy~"

Misaki kept blushing to the point of feeling the warm temperature inside his body.

"But seriously Misaki I'm happy that you have someone to go home to. Does he treat you well?"

Misaki smiled, "Yeah he does, he always calls me about sixteen or twenty times whenever I'm out, he hugs and kisses me daily even when I'm doing chores, and he never stops at trying to….make love to me." Misaki said as he quietly says that last part.

Arata smiled, the Usami was a good seme. Every day he shows his appreciation and his love for Misaki in any loving way. That love was incredibly strong, and that strength shows in his books that the fan girls always read. He was happy that Misaki has such a protective, loving, and talented seme.

That was Arata's wish… to have a seme just like Misaki or be a seme to someone just like Misaki.

Arata finished putting on his strawberry maroon kimono with wind like patterns and a deep red obi wrapped around his slim waist. His auburn hair is perfectly combed and tied with a red leaf barrette that can be only found in autumn.

Misaki also finished putting on his deep tangerine orange kimono with flowery petals patterns and a dark fruit orange color obi wrapped around his petite small waist. His milk chocolate hair is combed and tied with golden tassel ornaments and a absolutely beautiful chrysanthemum barrette that his Usagi-san gave him for his birthday.

Misaki found his gift beautiful and wanted to wear this on a special occasion or if he wanted to look his best. Arata quickly noticed Misaki's barrette.

"Wow Misaki that's a beautiful barette you have!~"

"Oh Thank you Arata-kun! It's a birthday gift from my landlord."

"Your _landlord_ loves you pretty much to get you that ornament."

Misaki blushed, he remembered what Akihiko said after he gave Misaki that golden Japanese symbol.

"_Misaki do you love your gift?" _

"_Of course I do! It looks so beautiful and golden! Did you spend a lot of money on it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Usagi-san! I thought I told you not to buy expensive things!"_

"_Misaki I told you that the prices doesn't matter to me as long as I can see you smiling and besides it is specially made for you."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_I went to a jewelry store that has someone that can make any kind of custom jewelry and hair accessories. I asked him if he can make a chrysanthemum barrette and he said yes. He also said that he is used to making hair ornaments since his customers are mostly Oka-sans for geishas."_

"_Um, Usagi-san could I ask you a question?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Why did you picked chrysanthemum?"_

"_Because that is your flower. Chrysanthemums are bright and cheerful, whenever I see them I immediately become happy especially since I remember having them when I was a child. They were the only ones that made me forget that I came from wealthy dysfunctional family. You are just like them, whenever you appear I become so happy and grateful and you do make this home into heaven." _

_Misaki blushed, did Usagi-san really see him as a flower? Despite the fact that Usagi-san saw him as a girly flower, Misaki also felt that Usagi-san loved him this much to the point of describing him a plant that made Akihiko happy and not alone. Misaki did agree and plus chrysanthemums are his second favorite flower next to roses and forget me not. _

"_Usagi-san… Thank you." _

Misaki smiled, he didn't know that he had that much effect on Akihiko.

"Hey Misaki are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready let's go!"

"Hold on we have to wait for someone."

"Wait for someone?"

"Like I said, our Oka-san hired a guard to make sure that _night_ won't happen again. He'll be here any moment."

Misaki waited with Arata, his questions began to swirl around in his head. Who was this guard? Was this guard going to be nice, mean, or quiet? Was he big and muscular or average height but still pretty powerful?"

"Arata-kun does the guard do anything else besides protecting us?"

"Well, I heard that he is going to be with us at the Buru tea house supervising and making sure the clients are behaving appropriately. She also said that most guards are wearing fancy suits to blend in with the clients and not look suspicious when we walk the streets with him."

Suddenly they both heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Looks like our guard came! I wonder if he's my type?"

"Arata!"

"Oh come on Misaki! You have a boyfriend too!"

"W-Well I- Oh! I forgot my business cards! I'm going to go get them!"

"Oh man looks like I forgot mine too, hey Misaki while you're getting your cards could you go to my room and get mine? My business cards are the ones with the koi fish."

Misaki nodded a yes and walked to the rooms in a hurry. Arata walked towards the shoji door, he slid open the shoji and was greeted with an incredible surprise. Arata was greeted by the sight of Akihiko Usami standing in front of him.

He sees that the Usami was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie showing. Arata stood there in complete surprise, why was **the** Akihiko Usami doing here? However he immediately came down to earth as he realizes that the author was here to see Misaki. No wonder Misaki always blushes as he mentions the steamy scenes from the Junai book. This seme is hot! Misaki definitely deserved this seme!

"Good evening I'm Akihiko Usami and I will the guard to both of you." Akihiko said with a charming smile.

"Uuuh…Oh! H-Hello! I'm Arata Kawama and Oh! Please come in!"

Arata gestured the Usami to come inside the warm house. As Akihiko entered the Obana house, he was greeted with the traditional sights of this home. The shoji doors, the tatami floors, the smooth appearance of the kotastu, and the shoji walls that was there. No wonder Misaki still wanted to be an Obana.

"Kawama-san, is Misaki ready?"

"Yeah he sure is! Misaki is just getting our business cards so he'll be back. So you're seeing Misaki

"Yes I am." Akihiko said proudly

"Wow, Misaki usually blushes when I mention your name."

"Well Misaki is my bashful lover. He does the same thing whenever I say I love you."

"Does Misaki know that you're going to be our guard?"

"No and I was hoping to surprise him."

"I can definitely tell he is going to be surprise alright! Usami-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for punching that client and saving Misaki. I was doing everything I can to peel off that bastard off of him but he elbowed me. I know that is not a good excuse I can hope that Misaki forgives me for not protecting him."

"Kawama-san if you want to find this out tell him this. And seeing that _client_ trying to attack **my **Misaki I lost it. No one touches **my** Misaki"

Arata heard the protectiveness and possessiveness in Akihiko's voice. This author really **really** loves Misaki.

"Arata-kun I got the business cards!" Misaki said as he calmly walks carrying the cards. Misaki walked out of the hallway and was greeted by Arata and…Usagi-san!

"Usagi-san! What are you doing here! I thought I told I will be fine and I will come home at ten!"

"You right Misaki I did come here to see you and for another reason."

"Wh-What's the reason?"

"I'm here to be your guard for you and your friend."

Misaki felt himself drop, Usagi-san was the guard that Tanakura-san hired! Usagi-san was coming with him and Arata!

"_Oh God! I'm in a kimono and Usagi-san is right here to see me like this! I promised myself that I will never wear a kimono in front of that pervert old man!" _Misaki blushed as he felt Akihiko's stare which is rapidly turning lustful.

For Akihiko, the moment Misaki walked out he felt that breath taking emotion coming to him again. Misaki was wearing a kimono and hair ornaments there was no doubt that he was going to "refill on Misaki" as soon as they go home.

"So are we ready to go?"

"Yes we are."

"Good then let's go!"

Arata opened the door and Akihiko walked out with Misaki following and then Arata as he closes the door as soon as he stepped outside.

"Which tea house are we going?" said Akihiko

"To the Buru tea house. Our clients are waiting for us." said Arata

"So who's our clients?" said Misaki

"I don't know, but our Oka-san said it will be three business men." Arata said with boredom.

Akihiko tensed as he said business men. Immediately he became alert and got himself ready to punch or beat any of these threats who try to show their lust for his uke. He was told by Himeko that he can pose himself as another client and pose himself even more by talking to Misaki just like a client would do. Akihiko immediately loved her idea, he can sit next to Misaki and talked to him. And show these "clients" that Misaki was his and his alone.

Meanwhile for Misaki, he felt his heart race as his lover was coming with. Misaki knew that Usagi-san was incredibly protective of him! As soon as they sit with their clients, Usagi-san will be the first to sit with him and try to pull off any perverted move like touching his thighs or moving his hand in the center of his lap sitting this close to the rabbit "favorite place."

Also if a client tries to even talk to him, Akihiko will most likely give a negative 100 degrees death glare that just yelled "Don't even think about it he is mine!"

As the three of them walked the cobblestone streets, Akihiko who had Misaki walking beside him gently grabbed Misaki's soft left hand wanting to hold it. Misaki noticed this and quickly tore it. He gave a look that said "What are you doing?! We're in public!"

Akihiko gave a look that said "I do not care I want to hold your hand, besides there less than 19 people here."

As Misaki subconsciously let his hand down, Akihiko took the opportunity and hold Misaki's hand. Misaki tried to tear it away but his seme was too strong and held it. Akihiko gave Misaki a look that said "Misaki I don't want to let go of your hand. Please let me hold it, I do not care what any one else including your friend think."

Misaki blushed, the pervert really wanted to hold hands with him. Giving up Misaki let Usagi-san hold his hand. Inside Akihiko was doing a cheerful dance. He was absolutely loving the satin silky feel of Misaki's hand, it was soft and so small it made Akihiko's heart fill with so much joy! He really wanted to hug his Misaki, but then again there was likely chance Misaki will use his self defense lessons on him not that it was going to stop the bunny from loving his chrysanthemum.

Akihiko really did love those hands, they were petite, gentle, soft, loving, and he loved them when they were clutching his shoulders in pure pleasure.

Arata noticed the Usami holding his close friend's hand. He smiled at the pure love this author was showing just by holding his hand. He was amused as he sees Misaki blushing like crazy. On the outside Arata was cool and collected however on the inside Arata was doing a fan boy dance that is found by yaoi fan girls.

He can't wait to tell his yaoi loving geisha sisters what he saw.

**(A/N I love my presents Santa reader! 36 reviews! I hope you like your present!~ :D scene0girl123, CashyHoray1.00, and DrawBee thank you so much and Merry Christmas! Here's your present: *Cookies that gives you a Christmas theme yaoi* and for my readers**

***Cookies that will give a dream with Misaki dressed as a sexy Mrs. Santa Claus and Akihiko ravishing as a handsome Santa Claus* **

**Sekhoya990 All I want for Christmas is my parents and friends and my dog Geo back! In exchange a cookie that will make your friend Misaki into a ravished looking uke with lots of love bites all over him ^3^ Also Rejean let me know if you got my message about the website. **

**All of you Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Happy Holidays, Season greetings! ~greenapple23. :DD)**


	12. Rabbit's night with his flower

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

As they walked a few more steps, the trio finally arrived at the Buru tea house. "We're finally here!" said Arata cheerfully.

Arata knocked the wooden door, a geisha slid open the shoji door and bowed a hello to the trio. The trio bowed as well and entered the kind of spacious tea house, the inside was identical to the Murasaki house expect it was a little bit more smaller.

Arata led the boyfriends to the room where the clients were waiting. Arata slid open the rice paper shoji and was greeted with three familiar faces.

"Arata-kun!~ It's so nice to meet you again!" said Wataru as he gave his Arata-kun a hug.

"Hey! It's good to see you again too!" Arata said as he hugged Wataru back.

As it turns out, Misaki's and Arata's clients were the same clients that made a humorous and comical night fighting over Misaki. Kazuhiko was incredibly happy that they get to see the Obana again, he really enjoyed Misaki's company and in honest truth he wanted to see Misaki again.

Despite the embarrassing night that Wataru created with his risqué comments, he still wanted to see Misaki and talked to him again however he was nervous that Misaki might not want to see after his co-worker revealed his showing crush for him.

The last time he saw Misaki, he felt warm and happy he never felt this way with anyone he knew. Also he felt his heart racing when Misaki was near him, he kept blushing as the emerald eye angel talked to him. He confirmed that he was having a crush on Misaki. However he desperately wanted to know if Misaki had a lover of any kind, if not then that meant he can ask Misaki out for a simple date to anywhere.

"Wow! So you brought your friends to meet us again?"

"Yep! We really enjoyed your company so we thought why not again?"

"We both enjoyed your company too and it was really funny last time!"

Kazuhiko blushed as he remembered that embarrassing meeting.

"Well I love making people laugh! So, Where's that cute little Obana that's always following you?"

Arata walked out of the client's to go fetch Misaki and Akihiko, Kazuhiko brighten up as he discovered Misaki was here!

"Stop Usagi-san! Hey! Don't try and touch me there!"

Hitoshi, Wataru and Kazuhiko heard that plea and immediately their faces transformed into confused and wondering masks.

"D-Did Misaki say 'Usagi-san'?" said Kazuhiko

"Yeah he did, did Misaki-kun said Mr. rabbit?" said Wataru as he poked his head out in the hallway wanting to see this Usagi-san since that plea was loud and close enough.

As Wataru saw Arata's form walking towards to their room he immediately went back to his sitting place and pretend to look casual. The three business saw Arata walking in first then Misaki and then…a silver haired man that was Akihiko Usami!

Kazuhiko and Wataru both looked with their mouths hanging open, why was the famed author doing here?! Meanwhile Hitoshi didn't express overly exaggerated emotions that his co-workers were now expressing, he still kept his calm and cool appearance. In honest truth, he predicted that Misaki had a boyfriend since he sensed a kind and caring personality in that petite boy.

However he did not know that his boyfriend is a celebrity in the literature world and that this celebrity came from the notorious Usami fortune family. Wataru didn't believe it! Was Misaki this beautiful and this cute to earn him the most famous and wealthy boyfriend? He always wanted to know if this angelic Obana was seeing anyone and turns out the "anyone" was an expert in boy's romance.

He also wanted to know that if this author is using his yaoi romance techniques on Misaki.

Kazuhiko felt his inner body dropped hard, was his questions answered? Was Misaki-kun really was seeing someone? Honestly he hoped that the answer would be "no, Misaki wasn't seeing anyone so Kazuhiko you are free to ask him out!~" However the answer was "Yes, Misaki is seeing Akihiko Usami a rich and powerful man that can make Misaki scream in pleasure unlike you!"

Yes that little voice answering him in his head responded in the most meanest way.

Akihiko watched as Arata and Misaki sat next to each other as he sees the business men sitting next each other as well.

"_I need to be a full alert, these men are potential threats for my Misaki! Even that one in middle is looking desperate." _Akihiko said in his head.

Akihiko went and sat next to Misaki (which was obvious). Wataru and Kazuhiko soon put their mouths in neutral form while Hitoshi was still casually tranquil and cool. Wataru was the first one to break the uncomfortable awkward atmosphere.

"S-So Arata-kun, who's your new friend there?" Wataru said in the most awkward way.

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce him! That's Akihiko Usami, he's my Obana brother's friend."

"_Just his brother's friend? How about "he's my Obana brother's boyfriend and he will kill anyone who tries to touch __**his **__Misaki." _Akihiko thought

Kazuhiko felt his hope coming back, maybe Usami-san was just a friend! If he was truly just a friend to Misaki then he still has a chance to ask him out!

"Kawama-san, do you know them?"

"Yep, they were our clients during Misaki's first night! And for Wataru I met him a couple of times 2 years ago."

"S-So, is Usami-san another client of yours?" said Kazuhiko

"U-Um Yes! Yes he is! We met him waiting outside for us." Misaki said with a nervous chuckle. Kazuhiko's eyes brighten as the famed Usami was just another client. However Akihiko noticed the middle client brighten as if he was happy that Misaki was single not knowing he was already taken.

"_So, the biggest threat is the man in the middle." _Akihiko thought as he notices the businessman's still staring at **his **Misaki.

"Okay then! I will serve the treats. Does anyone want to drink tea or …sake?" said Arata as he quietly pronounced the sake part.

Immediately Misaki began shaking just a little bit as he heard sake and Akihiko began to sit a lot more closer to Misaki as he heard the sake part as well. Thankfully Wataru, Kazuhiko, and Hitoshi asked for cherry blossom tea and strawberry red bean mochi, as Arata went to go get the treats Misaki stayed in the room and try to begin a conversation.

However it was proven to be incredibly difficult for a uke to begin a conversation with other men with a protective seme in the room.

"Did everyone had a good day at work?" Misaki said

"Y-Yeah we did! It was a little busy but normal like always!" Kazuhiko said with a nervous laugh

Wataru looked at Misaki and his _friend_ and decided to have a little fun like the last time. It did not matter how embarrassing last time was he still wanted to make this night interesting. Also he wanted to know if this rich guy was really a friend to Misaki or something much more.

And he wanted to see a seme getting possessive of his uke.

"So Misaki-kun~, how did you meet Usami-san?" Wataru said cooingly

His comical plan did work, Akihiko cringed as another man used the kun part for Misaki. Now the threat just became two.

"O-Oh um I-I met him in a-a bookstore!"

"Really? So from there you two became friends?"

Misaki nodded as Akihiko just sat there with a bored and unsatisfied look.

"_No, me and Misaki are not friends we are lovers! Yes I do think of Misaki as a friend but also think of him as the love of my life." _

Wataru turned the dial up to 7 as he tries to slide in the last time they met.

"So Usami-san did Misaki-kun told you about our last meeting?"

Kazuhiko and Misaki slightly jumped up with a scarlet blush showing while Akihiko's attention is finally grabbed.

"Wataru…" said Hitoshi

"What? I'm just letting his "friend" know about my co-worker friend here about a scandalous crush he was having!"

"What?" said Akihiko almost dangerously

"It's nothing Wataru!" said Kazuhiko

"Oh come on! It was funny! And besides the second Misaki came and sit next to you, you were blushing like crazy!"

As soon as Wataru said "sit next to you" and "blushing like crazy" Akihiko gave death glares to an embarrassed Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko noticed the glares from the sliver haired man, he immediately wanted to kill Wataru for "sacrificing him" to a man that was mostly likely to be Misaki boyfriend. In a blushing appearance Misaki quickly stop the coming tension.

"N-No it wasn't a crush! He was blushing b-because it was too warm at the tea house! I wanted to see if he was comfortable and he said yes and I sat next to Arata-kun the whole time!"

"Y-Yeah! I saw him sitting next to his Obana brother the whole time! He was nowhere near me!" Kazuhiko said

"Come on! That's a to-oomph!" before Wataru could get another sentence out, he was elbowed in his side by Kazuhiko.

"No Wataru I wasn't sitting next to him don't you remember?" Kazuhiko said through clenched teeth.

Seeing this comical scene happening and seeing the calm but confused face of the author Hitoshi wanted to clear this.

"Usami-san, are you a client to Misaki and Arata?" Hitoshi said smoothly

Akihiko's attention was grabbed by a smooth voice that was similar to his own. He soon looked at the obviously mature one of the trio. Despite wanting to tell them that Misaki was his he had to restraint himself.

"Yes, however I am a _personal client _to Misaki." Akihiko said with a charming smile

Okay so the restraint part just went out the window.

"Really? How personal?"

Misaki blushed as he knew that this exchange of words was leading to somewhere.

"Not that personal!" said Misaki

Akihiko smiled amusedly at his bashful lover. "Okay! Here comes the treats!" said Arata

Misaki gave Arata a helping hand and served the mochi sweets and tea cups. As he served all five of them the mochi (except for Akihiko since he dislikes sweets and just wanted to drink tea). Misaki offered to pour his clients their tea.

"Misaki could pour them their drinks?" said Arata kindly

Misaki nodded, he started with Wataru's cup then Kazuhiko's and later Hitoshi. He began to pour Akihiko's cup. Akihiko watched as Misaki pour his cup with tea, with a perverted smirk he smoothly slide his left hand to where Misaki's backside was and quickly groped Misaki bottom.

Misaki loudly gasped and almost spilled the sakura tea, "Misaki are you alright?" said a concerned Arata as he saw Misaki form jumped up.

"O-Oh y-yeah I'm alright!" Misaki said with a soft nervous laugh. As he finished pouring everyone's tea he quickly sat back to his cushion and gave Akihiko a death glare.

"_Damn that old man! It's embarrassing enough that he came with me but doing his perverted tricks in front of people! Why doesn't he show a bit of modesty?!" _Misaki thought as he still gave Akihiko death glare.

Akihiko smirked at his Misaki's death glare, he was used to seeing this but it doesn't discourage him from touching his Misaki. _"Misaki I am just letting these men know that you are mine, I am especially letting Kazuhiko know that you have already a lover." _Akihiko thought.

As everyone began to their conversation (except Akihiko and Hitoshi who enjoyed their tea quietly). Akihiko became jealous as he saw the two men talking to Misaki, however he also saw Misaki having a good time such as laughing about The Kon manga and smiling his brightest smile.

Akihiko thought that Misaki only did this to pay off his school textbooks (in which Akihiko would have happily paid them for him) however seeing this scene was a different story. Maybe Misaki being an Obana wasn't that bad, since his Obana brother Arata was there to protect him and became fast friends with Misaki that meant that Misaki would be around that Sumi brat less and less.

As the night continued so did the conversation with Akihiko replying some questions from Wataru.

"So is this your first time being with an Obana?" said Wataru

"Yes it is." Akihiko said

"And you met Misaki-kun at a bookstore?" Akihiko tensed as he heard Wataru using the kun term. Akihiko felt himself losing his grip of 'blending in' as Wataru call Misaki "Misaki-kun" many more times, he really wanted to tell these men (mostly Kazuhiko since he notices him taking 'casual' glances at Misaki then blushing) that Misaki-kun is his beloved lover.

"Yes I met him there." Akihiko said in a obvious tense tone. Misaki heard this voice tone and began to worry about the rabbit getting close of telling them that he was his boyfriend and Wataru is not making things easy for Akihiko.

"Hmm Arata-kun are you sure that Misaki-kun and Usami-san are _just friends?" _said Wataru

"Yes Wataru they are friends which is the sixteenth time you asked them and me." said Arata annoyed.

"Well I'm just making sure that Misaki-kun is available to date~"

Akihiko felt himself tense ever more and Misaki began to blush even more as well.

"Wataru!"

"Oh come on Kazuhiko! It's not only me who wants to know more about him, I heard you asking to yourself if Misaki's skin was soft everyday."

That statement made the entire tea house go into a silent tension, the biggest mistake that Wataru made right now was saying "Misaki's skin was soft everyday" a couple of words that no seme should ever hear from another man.

The biggest mistake a man makes in front of a seme is admitting (or in this case his co-worker admitting for him) his fantasy, daydream, or dream about the seme's uke. If that ever happens then it wouldn't be a surprise for a seme to either beat the man or beat him with words (mostly beat him with fist or legs)

In Kazuhiko's and Wataru's case, those words came out right in front of Akihiko Usami the man who gave an incredible punch to a client that came this close in losing function of his jaw. Never dare to say suggestive words in front of a seme that involves their uke and something bedroom related.

Kazuhiko just instantly knew that he was in hot water, it was true that Kazuhiko said this to himself however he **did not** know that Wataru was eavesdropping him.

Misaki blushed strawberry red as Wataru made that statement.

"_Oh why does __**every**__ guy I meet think that about me?! Can one just think of me as a friend or a classmate and not some 'object of desire'? I already have someone who tells me and show me that every day!" _Then a sudden thought came to Misaki.

"_Wataru said that right in front of Usagi-san! Oh god is Usagi-san going to punch him just like he did to that other client? And what's even worse he said Kazuhiko's name! I really don't want either of hurt!" _thought a worried Misaki. What even scared Misaki was that he was going to see that angry look that Akihiko had when he punched the last client.

Akihiko sat there in a tranquil version of jealousy, possessiveness, and some heating anger, he really didn't want a repeat of last Sunday night. He looked at Wataru and Kazuhiko the way Hitoshi looks at them when he is angry only this look was twenty times more frightening than Hitoshi's.

Instantly Wataru and Kazuhiko were ready to hide however at this moment Kazuhiko felt more like he was ready to wet his pants than to hide. He should've listen to his little voice that told him Misaki already had someone.

"What did you say?" said Akihiko in the most threatening and freezing tone ever.

The two men and the Obana froze as they heard Akihiko speak, they literally felt cold as they heard the famous Usami 'calm before the storm' voice tone. The only one who seemed not affected by this tone or Akihiko was Hitoshi who looked at everyone in his average calm mood.

"U-Um nothing!" said a scared Wataru

"No, you indeed said something, could you repeat what you have said." Akihiko said

"Actually Usagi-san I think he said nothing! So can we forget about this?" said Misaki in a nervous plea.

"Misaki-kun did you call Usami-san Usagi-san?" said a scared and questioning Wataru

"_Oh god I called him Usagi-san! Why is it that I'm not good at keeping things a secret?! First my job then my personal life! I knew calling him Usagi-san was going to be a force of habit!" _thought a nervous Misaki

That did it, as soon as Wataru called Misaki 'Misaki-kun' Akihiko lost his control he needed to show them that Misaki was his boyfriend!

"Yes Misaki called me Usagi-san it's a pet name." Akihiko said. Misaki looked at him in fear he was going to tell them!

"R-Really? A-A pet name?" questioned an 'getting this close in peeing in my pants' Kazuhiko

"Yes a pet name, like any other boyfriend would call his lover."

The silent tension came once more as they heard boyfriend.

Wataru and Kazuhiko sat there in a still fashion however inside their minds it was a huge storm of oh my god!

"_I knew it! I just knew it! I knew these two weren't friends! A friends would not look at their friend with lust in their eyes! Misaki __**is**__ beautiful and cute enough to earn him a celebrity boyfriend! Oh god I really don't want to be Kazuhiko right about now! Then again, his boyfriend is going to kill me anyway so…" _thought Wataru

"_Oh god why didn't I listen to that doubt? He's looking at me with murder in his eyes! I just know that I'm in trouble! Damn that Wataru for eavesdropping! Hopefully he's going to kill Wataru first! Then again he's going to kill me second." _thought Kazuhiko

"S-So M-Misaki is your…"

"Boyfriend." Akihiko said finishing Wataru's sentence. "Yes he is **my **lover and he also lives with me. I am here as a guard to make sure **no one** touches Misaki."

The two men looked at Misaki who was almost hiding his face in embarrassment. Arata was patting him in the back and nervously chuckling.

"Now… would you please repeat what you have said?" Akihiko said to Wataru.

"L-Like I-I said I didn't say a-anything! Besides! It was Kazuhiko who wanted to know if Misaki was like…that!"

Kazuhiko looked at Wataru in disbelief, Wataru just scarified him! Akihiko soon directed his eyes onto Kazuhiko who began to shiver in fear as he felt the seme's eyes looked at him. Ever had an angry lion looking at you ready to claw your body out?

"Is this true? Have you thought about **my** Misaki this way?"

"U-Um no! I-I was talking about another Misaki! Yeah another Misaki! I-I was talking about Misaki…Yukute!"

No one believed him.

As this tension was getting to the an angry point no one believed that someone could stop this silent feud from getting violent.

"Usami-san, I believe that Kazuhiko meant to only say that in his head." Hitoshi said

Everyone looked at Hitoshi surprised that he finally spoke.

"Really?" said Akihiko

"Yes, besides he did not mean any harm since Wataru is always eavesdropping and make blatant lies."

"That's is so not true! I only repeated what Kazuhiko said!" Wataru said defensively

"Yes you did, however you should have notice that Kazuhiko talks to himself to get out any thought that is bothering him no matter how perverted."

"I don't have any perverted thoughts!" Kazuhiko said as he stood up in anger.

Hitoshi looked at both of them like a father looking at his bickering sons. "Usami-san I really don't believe Kazuhiko would do anything to your lover, I believe that Kazuhiko is only having a puppy love type crush that will soon go away."

Kazuhiko sat back down as heard what Hitoshi said, he was right he was smart enough not to pursue a person who already has a boyfriend and maybe this loving crush he was having is going to go away soon.

"Usami-san, I completely understand why you have gotten protective of Misaki when Wataru said that, I would do the same if I had a lover. This shows me and my co-workers that you are completely in love with him and would immediately defend him. For Misaki, having someone who is the most famous author in the literature world and the son of the wealthy Usami family for a lover can make anyone he meets look at him either with admiration or with strangeness."

Misaki, Arata, Wataru, and Kazuhiko looked at him with unbelievable in their eyes, no wonder Hitoshi was a popular, highest earning, and convincing businessman, with this calm and cool personality of his he can smooth over any uncomfortable situation.

Akihiko looked at him, his words did make a lot of sense. It was like a copy of himself was talking to him. Maybe he did make a point, Kazuhiko looked like he didn't have any clever or charm to pursue Misaki and make him his. First, he had to get through Akihiko who everyone knows will throw a punch Second, Misaki really want to be with Akihiko (although he will never admit to that) Third, Hitoshi and his moral value would not let him make a total ass of himself.

Akihiko was sure that Hitoshi was telling the truth and he was.

"I do agree with you, I am always protective of Misaki even when I discover that he became an Obana." Akihiko said

Hitoshi notice the sudden dead serious tone in his voice. Something must've happen during Misaki's Obana night.

"Usami-san, I apologize for Wataru's bold words, he did the same thing when we had Arata and Misaki and we had to cut the meeting short. He is known for making things inappropriate." Hitoshi said while eyeing Wataru.

"Well I believe you on that."

Then suddenly the two sophisticated men did something so unexpected, they both gave a charming chuckle.

Wataru, Kazuhiko and the two Obana looked in disbelief, did Hitoshi actually bonded with Akihiko Usami?! They felt the uncomfortable atmosphere going away, Misaki felt his blush going away as well as he saw the two men giving a charming smile.

Misaki can't believe that Hitoshi actually calm Usagi-san down, he haven't had the chance of calming Usagi-san down however if he did that it would not help since Akihiko was almost at the "I'm going to punch him" level.

The group felt the time was becoming much later and decided to call it a night, Arata and Misaki bowed a thank you to the trio. Wataru apologize again while dealing with Kazuhiko's death stare. That was nothing compared to the death stare Akihiko was giving Kazuhiko. Hitoshi gave a respectful "you are welcome" bow to the Obana.

The three business men left the Buru tea house and went home with Kazuhiko now knowing that the object of his puppy love desire already have a boyfriend that has fame and strength.

Arata, Misaki and Akihiko left the tea house to drop Arata off at his home. After Misaki said goodbye to his friend, Akihiko and Misaki began to head straight to home.

"Misaki could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have them for client on your first night?"

"Y-Yeah I did, and my first night as an Obana became embarrassing." Misaki said with a soft chuckle.

"Misaki"

"Yeah?"

"When we get home, I am going to mark everywhere starting with your neck."

After a minute of silence that filled the bullet train heading to Tokyo.

"You perverted old man! Like hell I'm going let you leave those purple marks around me! They are really hard to wash off!" Misaki yelled at a medium loud level. Misaki thanked to whoever was listening that the train only had a few people.

"Misaki your clients need to know that you are seeing someone and what better way to let them know is by leaving a few marks around your neck. Think of it as a Obana accessory." Akihiko said with a charming smile.

"Usagi-san it's not a _few_ marks! I just know that you're going to leave hundreds of marks all over me!" Misaki said with a blush

Akihiko softly chuckly, his Misaki can be so cute! That's why he got angry when another man admitted that his male friend was thinking about Misaki in that way. He had to know.

"Misaki, do you want to be with that Kazuhiko man?"

"What?! Usagi-san please don't start this I really want to take a hot shower put on my pajamas and just sleep."

"Misaki I asked you a question I do not remember asking you to arouse me." Akihiko said with a smirk showing.

"Usagi! Don't say embarrassing things like that!"

"I will stop as soon as you will give me an answer."

Misaki stayed silent for about a minute.

"No…I-I don't want to be with Kazuhiko. Besides, I think of him as just another client and another fan of the manga series I really love."

Misaki saw a smile coming alive on Akihiko's face, he soon felt the strong arms of the writer hugging him. He blushed scarlet and looked around to make sure if anyone was seeing this and luckily no one was paying attention since there was only two people riding the train with them.

"Misaki" Akihiko whispered.

"Yeah?" Misaki whispered back

"You are right, I am going to leave hundreds of marks all over your angelic and soft body first I'm going to start with your neck." Akihiko whispered with lustful smirk.

"You pervert!" Misaki exclaimed in a soft whisper.

Akihiko chuckled, he definitely was going to mark Misaki all over the second they get home.

And to answer Kazuhiko's question, yes Misaki's skin was soft everyday and every night. To answer every seme everywhere Misaki silky and soft skin was reserved to him and **only him**.

**(A/N Thank you so much for supporting this story~! :DD I am currently writing the Beautiful Blossom lemon fic. I hope you had a merry Christmas~ for Christmas I was given a printer! Arioch the fallen angel thank you! *gives you a yaoi cookie* Yaoifangirl 666 I would be honored to write an mpreg fic but could you give me an idea like should it be a one shot or multi chapter? I will give an awesome yaoi cookie for it! :D **

**Thank you so much! This story is basically telling me that my true job is writing :D and you the readers are making that dream even more possible! Thank you. -greenapple23 **


	13. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Outside of the condo was a cold and breezy night, the Tokyo lights of buildings and shows were sparkling like a newborn star. Similar to New York City, everyone was still awake at this time despite the fact it was 2:30 in the morning it seemed that the city's residents were either shopping or just walking around the streets.

Akihiko was lying on his side in his warm and cozy bed. He was looking through half-lidded eyes the glowing lights of the luxury buildings of Tokyo. Akihiko soon felt a soft head of hair rubbing gently against his shirtless chest.

Those soft hairs belonged to his beloved lover Misaki. Since he took that Obana position he's been tired lately mostly on the weekends. However Misaki made large amounts of money in which he paid off his semester and his new textbooks (although Akihiko told Misaki almost a thousand times that he would be most happy to pay for him).

At a lucky day, Himeko decided to give her Obana and geishas a four day vacation. This made Akihiko really happy and gave him a chance to persuade Misaki into putting on that kimono for the "bedroom".

His natural seme persuasion worked amazingly and now here was Misaki sleeping with Akihiko whose strong arms were wrapped lovingly around the small uke body.

Akihiko chuckled as he sees those love bites appearing around Misaki's neck, he felt so content and relaxed with Misaki. He literally felt like he was hugging an angel, his hands feeling the softness of his love's skin.

Misaki was fully in his birthday suit with the kimono serving as a second blanket that was lying on top of the large duvet comforter already covering the couple.

Akihiko wore his pajama pants without a top so that he can feel Misaki's body. He looks at Misaki with so much detail, his face was so relaxed and shone in the bright moonlight that was illuminating the bedroom.

Seeing Misaki like this made Akihiko's drowsiness come back, his half lidded eyes began to close completely. As his lavender eyes closed, he began drifting into dreamland.

**Dreamland **

_The sky was a bright robin's egg blue, a few fluffy clouds were drifting, the sun was shining its warm light onto others. _

_The lush green grass looked perfectly healthy to relax on. A soft breeze brought out the beautiful cherry blossom onto the light. The flowery trees had their soft pink and white petals flying away to mimic snow falling from the sky. Those graceful petals filled the air with an amazing scent that can make other flowers envy them. _

_The person who was witnessing this felt others envy him for being in this scene of tranquility, he was walking on a clean cement pathway that had cherry blossom trees on both its sides. He sees the trees petals falling off, covering the pathway with pink petals. _

_To him, this place was Shangri-la and its aura was euphoric. He kept walking down the path until someone catches his eyes. He look to his left and sees a figure sitting on an orange bench. _

_The figure was wearing a jewel green furisode kimono with flowery patterns, his obi was deep green that shone in the light. He had soft looking hair that was the color of chocolate dessert and was combed neatly then tied with a golden chrysanthemum hair pin. His skin was a fair white and from the man's point of view it looked so soft to touch. _

_The figure looked between the ages of 18 or closer to twenty. The figure was sitting at the backless bench with a cup of tea he was cradling in his small hands. He also spotted a small plate of three mochi desserts sitting right beside him. _

_The man was so enthralled with the figure, he felt his heart beating loudly and quickly as he still stared at that boy. Then suddenly the boy opened his eyes and made the heart of the man that was staring at him pound even more loudly. _

**Those eyes…oh god…those eyes** _the man said in a whisper that escaped through his lips, the eyes of the boy was the color of his kimono…green. The man never seen such magnificent eyes before, it basically showed that this boy was good natured and kind hearted. _

_The man never saw himself as a nervous person and doesn't hesitate to encounter a person he wanted to see. His legs started to walk towards the beauty, his lavender eyes focusing at that figure as the sight of the boy was getting closer and closer to his vision. _

_Finally, he was here right in front of the boy he never felt his heart beating so fast. The boy looked even more beautiful up close. He felt his charming smile appearing on his face. The green eyed boy looked up to the sudden presence, his face changing into a curious look. _

_The man wearing a luxurious suit simply smiled at the boy as if saying he wanted to be friends. Then this day got even more brighter as the boy smiled back, the man felt his heart reaching to the boy he felt that his heart was tying a red string around this angel's pinkie. _

"_What is your name?" said the man_

"_My name is Misaki! How about yours?" said the boy cheerfully_

"_My name is Usami Akihiko." _

"_Nice to meet you Usami-san! Would you like to sit with me?" _

_Akihiko nodded, Misaki lifted the mochi plate that was beside him and left an available space. Akihiko sat and Misaki held the plate on his lap. _

"_Would you like a mochi?"_

"_No thank you I am not a very fan of sweets."_

"_What! Are you kidding me? Eating sweets is like taking a bite of heaven~!" _

_Akihiko smiled at the cheerfulness of Misaki, he felt so natural around him as if something was telling him he was destined to be with him. _

"_Where did you get these desserts?" _

"_I got them from a nearby café, I went looking for a relaxing place to eat my sweets and that's how I got here! It's perfect! I mean the sakura petals falling like this makes me think of snow." _

_Misaki was right, those petals did bring out a nostalgia emotion that awaken almost everyone in the city, Misaki can tell that Akihiko came from Tokyo since it showed in his name and attire. Misaki felt a little bit strange sitting next to a wealthy man and he began to blush as he started to notice the man's handsome form._

_Akihiko noticed this cute little blush that was forming onto his cute face. He never thought he would meet someone this cute and this beautifully good natured. He really wanted to take him out on a date and definitely have him as his boyfriend. _

"_Misaki, would you like to go out on a date with me?"_

_Misaki began to blush even more as the handsome man asked him out. _

"_O-Okay." Misaki cutely said_

_Akihiko felt his heart tying the red string tightly around Misaki's pinkie, Akihiko stood up and offered Misaki his hand. Misaki put his tea and the mochi plate beside him, he took Akihiko's hand and stood up as well. _

_Their hands intertwined with each other, emerald and lavender eyes met in a string of fate bridge their smiles never leaving their faces. Akihiko felt the softness of Misaki's hand and felt his kind hearted soul surrounding him. _

_Misaki felt the large hand of Akihiko's hand that was holding his petite one, he felt the strong spirit of his surrounding him as well. Akihiko bent down to Misaki's level, he planted a soft kiss to Misaki's lips. _

_Misaki's eyes widen for a short moment but then softly closed into bliss, kissing Akihiko felt so…right. Kissing Misaki felt so euphoric and so wonderful! Those soft lips gave him a heavenly feel of happiness. _

_As they separated for oxygen, Akihiko and Misaki looked into each other's eyes and gave each other a loving smile. Akihiko stood back up, he still had Misaki's hand inside his. _

"_Would you like to go now?"_

"_Yes please" Misaki said politely _

_The two began to walk onto the pathway that led to the city of Tokyo, they walked together holding each other's hands. The soft pink and white cherry blossom petals continued to fall as if celebrating a newfound love. _

Akihiko smiled in his sleep, his smile showed that he having the most blissful dream in his entire life. Maybe what fueled that sweet dream was the berry pear scent of Misaki's hair or that Akihiko was cuddling Misaki.

The Suzuki-sans were now witnessing the couple having the most blissful dream ever, and now looking at the red string that was tied on the couple's pinkie fingers.

**(A/N Sorry for not updating! The week was full of writer's block! I hope all of you had a great New Year's! :DD Also I would like an opinion, should I focus on the next chapter of Beautiful Blossom or focus on a plot for the mpreg fic I'm currently trying to write? Let me know ^3^ All of you are the most freaking awesome readers ever! -greenapple23)**


	14. The contest

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

"_I wonder what Tanakura-san wanted to tell us?" _thought Misaki as he sat seiza style right besides his sisters Hana ,Akawa, and Yume and left beside him was Arata sitting in seiza style as well. All five of them were wearing cool colored yukatas as the weather in Japan was getting a bit too warm.

The Obanas and geishas heard the cream colored shoji door sliding open and saw their Oka-san mother entering with the Obana's Oka-san Yumina.

"We are both glad that all of you are here." said Himeko with a warm smile.

"We're glad to be here too!" said Misaki

All of the five Japanese art performers was anticipating to hear the news that their Oka-sans were about to say.

"As all of you have heard that the Nikko no Matsuri (Festival of Sunshine) is coming to Kyoto." said Yumina. The young performers quickly had smiles written across their faces as they heard the festival's name.

"Of course we heard of Nikko no Mastsuri!" said Misaki with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah! I heard that festival is one of the most fun parties to be!" said Arata

"Plus it's basically a magnet of traditional Japanese art!" said Yume

"Exactly!" said Himeko "It is no surprise that the festival is coming to Kyoto, the capital of Japanese culture. When me and Yumina heard that the sunshine festival is coming here, we knew that we were going to be busy!."

"It is true that whenever this festival comes to a nearby city or large town, geisha houses are always booked. We've heard that the most wanted performance that made this festival so popular are the geishas." said Yumina

The young art performers felt themselves a little bit prideful. "Also, since the Obanas are getting more popular than usual, this festival will contain a lot of Obanas performing with their sisters."

"Which means that me and Yumina will be working together in making sure that all of you will be the stars in the Nikko no Matsuri!" said Himeko proudly.

"Then again we've both suddenly came up with an idea." said Yumina "Tell them Himeko."

"Oh right, you see last night she came over to my house and we started to joke a bit over sake. We've been jokingly saying that our geisha children should compete in who to start the performance at the festival."

"Yes, I've been suggesting ideas about the starting geisha's appearance, such as the geisha should wear a chain of sakura and roses to wear on their heads, a sensual kimono with the color of their choice. And to be with the kabuki actors on a float that is decorated with cherry blossoms."

Misaki was in a trance as his Oka-san described something so beautiful to see in a festival.

"As we recover from our sake hangover, Himeko mentioned me about the joke. I thought about what we talked about and thought that it was a pretty good idea."

"Yumina's right! We're both are going to follow through with this plan.!" said Himeko

"The plan is that one of you will be the leading geisha in the festival, and to determine that we will have a small contest." said Yumina

"What kind of contest?" asked Hana

"I am glad you asked that. The contest will be based on your work, whoever gets the most clients will be the leading geisha at the sunshine festival while the others will be the geisha's assistants or "Haikei no hana" (background flowers)."

"So what do all of you think of this?" asked Himeko

All of the young performers faces were showing thought, being a sweet uke Misaki couldn't do this he never want to hurt his brother and sisters feelings and was imagining that they would want to have this leading role.

However, unknown to him two of his siblings were **competitive** at heart. Arata began to send death glares to Hana while Hana did the same thing to Arata. The description of being a lead geisha sounded so heavenly to their egos.

Meanwhile Akawa and Yume didn't care either way, all they thought about was attending this amazingly fun festival!

"Oka-san, Let's do it!" said Arata first while showing off a mocking teasing smirk to Hana.

"Yeah I would love to be part of the contest!" said Hana with an ego full of determination of beating Arata.

"Well then I am sensing a rivalry between you two, just like any other brother or sister!" said an amused Yumina.

Akawa and Yume sighed, they knew that when Hana is in a competitive state with someone, it's best not to get in her way. The same goes for Arata, who is **much **more competitive that Hana, and likes to show off his winning status (which was annoying to the other Obanas and Geishas and their Oka-san).

Misaki felt uncomfortable, really **uncomfortable** since he was sitting between Arata and Hana. He felt the intense "I am so going to win this" aura surrounding the bickering siblings. Misaki did feel kind of confident with his clients than he did when he first started to do this.

However, this contest wanted him to gain more clients, and since he has an overly protective and overly jealous seme that isn't shy to throw a fist at any clients who gets close to his uke.

"_Oh god I really don't want Usagi-san finding out about this! I might have to keep this contest a secret! My back already hurts in just one night with that pervy old rabbit! Imagine what he might do if he finds out that I have be with more clients!." _Misaki thought. It is true for Misaki, he can see the tightening of Akihiko's form when he sees Misaki talking to just one client (since he is still doing the guardianship)

"Alright then it's settled! The contest will start Sunday, me and Himeko will tally the number of clients you have. We will give a small piece of paper and we want you to get your clients signatures so that we know you had one."

The young performers bowed a goodbye to their Oka-sans.

"Oh! And before we leave, Hana and Arata?"

"Yes Oka-san?" said the two.

"Don't event think about writing non-existent signatures. And don't even think about forging any of your brother or sisters clients names either. We know that the two will do anything to win, especially when you include cheating." then a small pause silence came. "If one of you or both cheat…you are going to have to talk to me." said Yumina with a dark misty aura surrounding her.

Misaki, Akwa, and Yume both sat there with chilly blankets wrapped around as they heard the menacing threatening voice tone of their Oka-san. However, the most frighten of her right now was Arata and Hana who both just simply froze.

They forgot something about their Oka-san…Yumina absolutely hates cheating. **Really absolutely hates cheating. **

"We promise not to cheat Oka-san." said Arata and Hana with scared tones in their voices.

"Good! See you Sunday~!." said the already once again cheerful Obana mother. And with that Yumina left.

What Yumina doesn't realize is that she left her children a shaking mess. She really did not know that she left a doe like deer Misaki shaking as well.

**(A/N I am completely sorry for the past 4 months. The infamous witer's block monster was attacking me! However Yaoifangirl666 rescued me! :DD Readers please thank her for this idea! I decided to do a two parter and this is the first part and the second part will contain more. The second will make up for the past 4 months. **

**Thank you so much for your patience! I know what it feels like to wait for a chapter trust me I know. A lot happen in four months for me, such as getting a Samsung galaxy S2 smartphone (this is my first time having a smartphone so I'm really happy !~ :DD) and getting my grades up. Any way thank you so so very much for sticking to this story! I am working on chapter 15 and working on the Mpreg fic. All you are the most freaking awesome readers ever! :D ^3^ -greenapple23)**


	15. The winner is

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

"Oh thank you so much sir!~" said Hana as her client happily (drunken happily) signed his name onto the pasty white rice paper.

"_hm! I'm this close to beating Arata! The paper is almost full! And seeing Arata yawn is a good sign! I can't wait to be the lead geisha!" _thought Hana.

She packed up her things and stood up to leave, she saw her client's friends helping their intoxicated co-worker to stand up. They left first with the intoxicated client stumbling, Hana left second and closed the shoji door behind her.

Throughout her way towards her home, she kept imagining herself in leading geisha clothes and daydreaming the festival and the audience. Oh she can't wait! She was sure that she was going to win! Her rice paper was almost full of signatures and the best part was that she witnessed Arata going into a drowsiness mode.

And everyone knew that Arata doesn't do well when drowsiness hits him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for a great time!~" said an almost intoxicated client. "You're welcome~ I definitely enjoyed your company!" said Arata. Arata stood in front of the tea house as he watched his client stumbling his way home.

Arata rolled opened his rice paper scroll and sees his recent client's signature. _"I am so going to beat Hana! I know for sure that I'm going to be the lead geisha at the Nikko no Matsuri!" _thought Arata.

As he was rolling up his scroll, Arata gave out a tired yawn. _"Oh god I can feel the sandman almost knocking me out, I can't let him get to me! Just keep thinking about that festival! Come on Arata! Think about the festival." _thought Arata with such a large amount of determination.

That amount of determination kept him awake as he walked towards home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the golden morning sun rises and illuminated the toy filled bedroom of a boy's love author and his sweet uke lover.

The bunny author felt those golden rays of light touching his eyelids as if it wanted him to come out of his slumber. It worked, Akihiko opened his lavender eyes and saw that it was morning and sees those golden rays landing on his Suzuki-sans.

Akihiko sat upright and stretched out his limbs, he gently rubbed his eyes into focus. He notices the golden morning rays was illuminating someone else, he turned his head to the left of his comfortable bed and sees his angel peacefully sleeping.

A smile came out, Akihiko never seen such beauty. His lovely Misaki was sleeping and wearing only his dress shirt (he loved Misaki sleeping in his shirt because that would mean his uke's scent would be all over it. A uke's scent is basically a delectable dessert to a seme).

Akihiko gave a loving kiss onto his uke's forehead, he got up from his side of the bed and began to do his daily routine of showering and dressing up for breakfast.

Akihiko was sitting at the dinner table drinking his strong cup of coffee, he was waiting for his angel to wake up. His eyes turned for a second at the left side of the condo and sees Misaki's kimono folded at the couch.

He forgot that last night Misaki was with another client. Akihiko wasn't there because of his demon editor wanting him to go to Nagoya for a book signing of his latest novel "Junjo Obana" which became an incredible best seller.

He thanked his lucky Shinto stars that Misaki's clients were just a group of girls from the University of Kyoto; Misaki told Akihiko that he never heard a group of girls squealing so much in his entire life! No wonder Misaki just absolutely fell to the bed, he was exhausted!

The bunny author stood up and walked towards the couch, as he picked up the electric blue kimono Akhiko felt a papery touch that seemed to be inside of the kimono. Akihiko noticed that the kimono had pockets that were finely hidden from sight, he dug into the right pockets hoping to discover the papery substance.

The right side had nothing to offer, the author checked into the left pockets and discovered the paper which was folded into a neat square. Akihiko unfolded the paper and sees beautiful drawings that decorated the paper's surface.

The paper turned out to be an announcement page, it was written in old styled Japanese. The kanji was written as if Lady Murasaki Shikibu was the one who gracefully and detailed the beautiful ink writing.

"_As the fresh golden sun rises and greets the cherry blossoms with illumination, here is an invitation that will greet your senses with fascination!" _said the poetic announcement that Akihiko's eyes read.

"_The sun invites you to enjoy its sunshine! You are welcome to join us in the Nikko no Matsuri! Come and enjoy the joyful sunshine of cool breezes and beautifully grown flower petals. Please come enjoy the festivities of traditional Japanese arts. _

_From famous kabuki plays to the amazing dancing of the geishas! This festival will have the amazing appearance of two leading art performers that will represent our culture. As soon as the ancient taiko drum beats, a leading geisha and a leading kabuki actor will walk out together with their Haikei no hana and Haikei no Kotoba. _

_Nikko no Matsuri will start in Mid May, our location will be in Kyoto near the Gion district. We are hoping to see your presence there!." _

Akihiko finished reading the old styled paper, why was Misaki hiding this? This will be the perfect place for a date!

The way the writing described the festival made Akihiko's mind so vivid! Misaki was working very hard from going to school and focusing on his studies to working as a popular Obana almost every night.

Akihiko tried to get Misaki to relax and offered him suggestions such as going to a beach, let him make love to him, take an early nap, let him make love to him, going to a movie, let him make love to him in the pleasurable way.

Akihiko really thought that giving out subliminal messages in his suggestions would work. Misaki's expression as he heard the playboy bunny "suggestions" says otherwise.

Akihiko thought about another idea, then a date came to him! He can definitely take Misaki out for a date!

The bunny was thinking of a romantic and fun place to take his sweet and ravish looking uke out for a good time. However those thoughts have stopped as he noticed Misaki acting mysteriously lately. Even at one time he saw Misaki flinching at the word Matsuri which was said by someone who was on a daytime tv show.

He kept asking Misaki if something was wrong, however just like Misaki he just smiled at him and assured him that everything was alright.

It was not only Misaki who was acting strange. In fact he kept seeing Arata and Hana giving each other death glares. Also he noticed the two of them rushing in and out the shoji door of the geisha house over and over again.

"_And why are the two of them keep carrying those rice scrolls?" _questioned Akihiko.

He just shrugged it off and went back to the fantastic idea that was forming in his head. Akihiko have heard of the Nikko no Matsuri, this festival is known for its largest amount of performance and artistic styles.

He also have heard of the lead geisha and lead kabuki actor. The author have seen the leading geisha wearing the most festive most vibrant color kimono and wearing a beautiful flower chain of sakura blossoms and roses crown on their heads. The lead kabuki actor just wore a vibrant kimono however they were nothing special to look at.

Then it was settled! He was definitely going to take Misaki to the festival! Akihiko pictures it now, Misaki wearing his most beautiful yukata that the author bought him, both of them seeing kabuki and geishas performing dances, both of them eating mochi ice creams of green tea and chocolate, seeing little fireworks exploding into rays of vivid bright colors, and the perfect way to end their date is his uke smiling his most loving most warm most sweet smile he can always give.

The rabbit hopes that during their date at the festival he sees Misaki's cute face blushing and his emerald eyes clouded in a pleasurable hot fog. Then suddenly another image popped up the author's mind, the image of Misaki's pleasurable expression and his yukata serving as a long trench coat exposing his sweet angelic body was absolutely **amazingly euphoric **to the author!

He was absolutely sure that he was going take Misaki to the festival!

"Good morning Usagi-san." said a freshly woken up Misaki rubbing his eyes.

"Oh good morning Misaki." said Akihiko while giving his nicest smile.

"Sorry for not waking so early to make breakfast, I was pretty tired last night." said Misaki who chuckled nervously.

"It is alright Misaki you do not have to apologize. Besides I am going to meet with Aikawa about my book so I don't have time to sit down and have breakfast with you." said Akihiko who showed his sadness of leaving him at the end of his sentence.

"However before I leave, I would like to have something to think about while Aikawa is talking…" with that Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki's soft and petite waistline.

"Usagi-san! I just woke up! Can you please keep your hands to yourself!" said a blushing Misaki who was struggling to escape the playboy bunny's arms.

"It is a great deal of shame that I have to leave you." Akihiko said in the most soft whisper that caressed Misaki's left ear. "I truly want to stay with you and watch this adorable mouth of yours drink your daily glass of orange juice and see those cute lips covered in the juice's nectar." Akihiko said softly while sweetly and lovingly nuzzling the left side of Misaki's creamy vanilla white neck.

Then suddenly, the rabbit author felt a complete silence that filled the early morning filled condo.

Until…

"USAGI-SAN!" Misaki shouted with embarrassment filling his voice. His heart shaped face, now covered in a bashful blush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ha! My scroll is this close to being full! Just two more signatures and I'm set!" said Hana who proudly presented her scroll to her sisters Yume and Akawa.

"Wow!" exclaimed Yume, "look at all these signatures! You're definitely going to win this!"

"Yep! I sure am! Just think two weeks from now I will the leading geisha at the festival! Oh!~ I've already know what color I'm going to wear! My leading geisha kimono will be electric orange! And it will have wind patterns! Oh and I will have orange highlights on my hair! And-"

"We get it Hana we get it!" Akawa said with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry for going on and on. It's just that I'm super excited about winning the contest! Back then, I was known for being incredibly lucky in contests." said Hana.

"Really? How many contests did you win?" questioned Yume.

"Oh about 17~."

Yume and Akawa's jaws dropped at that amount.

"You must have an amazing lucky streak!" exclaimed Akawa.

"I believe I do! I was raised around Shinto, my family ran a shrine and my older sisters were volunteering miko. Ever since I can remember, I won 17 contests in and out of my school. I believe I'm carrying the Shinto luck! Just like the three leaf clover for the people of Ireland."

Both of the sisters now saw their middle sister in a whole new light. They were sure that both of them will be Haikei no Hana.

"Arata that's amazing!" exclaimed Misaki. The three sisters heard their Obana kid brother exclamation, all three of them stood up and walked towards the commotion. "What's going on here?" asked Akawa.

"Arata was showing the signatures he has gotten and I was amazed how many names he has on his scroll!" Misaki said

"What?! T-that can't be true!" Hana said.

"It is so true Hana, don't believe me? Check this out!"

With that, Arata unrolled his scroll where a long tail of paper filled with names written in ink. Yume, Akawa, and especially Hana had their jaws dropped. They have never seen so many signatures! Arata's scroll made Hana's scroll look like a piece of blank paper.

"T-that doesn't look real!" Hana said "You forged those signatures didn't you!"

"I don't think I did" Arata teased "these signatures are hundred percent real, plus every one of my appointments were filled with tourists from around the globe so I'm pretty sure I'm going to get more points for having international signatures!" Arata said excitedly.

Misaki, Yume, and Akawa saw Hana's face painted in red as she sees those signatures on his scroll.

"Well…that's nothing compared to _my_ scroll." Hana said teasingly.

"Really? Let's see yours." Arata said coolly.

Hana unrolled her rice paper scroll and there fell the paper's tail painted with dozens and dozens of signatures. The three young performers were amazed at those names painted on Hana's paper.

However, Arata just calmly rolled his eyes he just knew that he was going to win.

"Just you wait Arata! Our Oka-sans will see this and immediately pick me to be the lead geisha at the festival! Enjoy being a background flower!"

"You're right Hana, our Oka-sans will see your names and will quickly pick _me_ to be the lead geisha. I have lots of names from the tourists! Hana you're going to be the background flower! The kind of flower that _should_ stand behind me!"

"Guys! Guys! Please stop yelling at each other!" Misaki said as he stood between the bickering "siblings"

"There's no need for both of you to fight over this! What's really important is that we're all going to the festival and all of us are going to have lots of fun! Better yet all of us are going to be performing at the festival just like the other geishas have." Misaki said with an absolute positive tone in his words.

"Yeah! Misaki's right, this festival is the big leagues for us! I mean how many geisha do we know performed at the sunshine festival? The matsuri picks any lucky geisha house to perform with them and our name have been picked." Yume said as she stood right beside Misaki with her hand on his shoulder.

"Yume is right, we are gratefully lucky to be part of this festival. Besides, are you two going to seriously fight over something that has been created during a couple of cups of sake?" Akawa said as she just stood calmly with her arms folded.

Arata and Hana stepped back a few steps and turned their defensive positions into a neutral stand. They looked at each other with tranquil faces instead of humorous angry expressions.

"Arata, I'm sorry for rubbing my scroll in your nose and I'm sorry for calling you all those names. I'm sorry that I called you hippo butt face."

"I'm sorry too Hana, It was kind of my fault too I was the one who started to call you an elephant's smelly butt."

Even thought they were both in their twenties, their insults belonged in elementary school. Arata and Hana came close and shared an apologetic hug. Akawa, Yume, and Misaki both awed at their siblings hug, happy that the argument ended in a cute hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Japan was filled with the afternoon sun setting in the east. The evening makes an appearance in the city, as buildings had their insides turning on lights and the sidewalks were filled with weekend fun and vacation.

A certain geisha house has a soft but strong light shining in the inside, Arata and Misaki sat at the right side of the kotatsu while Akawa, Hana, Yume sat at left side facing their brothers. Himeko and Yumina sat at the sides of the smooth ice cream coffee colored kotatsu.

The mothers were counting and tallying the written names that were on Hana and Arata's scrolls. Arata and Hana were an anticipated mess on the inside while their outsides seemed tranquil and cool.

"Alright then I'm finished counting the signatures, Yumina are you finish?"

"Yes I've done my part, these signatures are quite impressive both of you should be proud of yourself!" Yumina said with a proud smile appearing.

"She's right, these people think very highly of you now and both of you made me and Yumina very proud. You showed these people a good and fun time especially the tourists."

"Thank you very much Oka-san!" said Hana and Arata at the same time as they bowed their heads.

"Okay we've counted the total number of names that are written and both of us are ready to announce the winner for lead geisha at the Nikko Matsuri coming this weekend. Himeko would you please give me your paper?"

Himeko gave the small piece of paper that was folded so nobody could see the number she wrote to Yumina. Yumina opened the folded paper just a little so that no one could take a peek, she studied the total number with a big amount of focus.

Yumina close the top half and opened her own piece of paper, she studied the number of her own total carefully as well.

Himeko and the five performers were anticipating the announcement, the minutes seemed so unbearable as they anxiously await the winner's name. Their anxiety were nothing compared to Hana and Arata who basically showed their nervousness breaking into their cool appearance. Hana and Arata made a promise to each other that if one of them wins, the other one will be the bigger person and congratulate the other for their win.

None of them will taunt, gloat, or brag their about win. The winner will act maturely and coolly, the way traditional and graceful way to be in Kyoto.

The six saw Yumina closing her paper and put her hands together onto the smooth surface of the table, Yumina sees the anticipation shining bright in Hana's and Arata's eyes she also sees the waiting expression on her friend and her geishas.

"I am ready to announce the winner, would everyone like to hear it?"

Everyone nodded their heads in a intense yes.

"Alright, the winner for lead geisha is…"

The six Japanese artists scooted closer towards Yumina as she is about to reveal a name. All of their hearts racing as if they were running track that ended in Nagoya. However, the hearts of Hana and Arata beaded as if their running stopped at England. Here it comes! The name!

"The winner for lead geisha is…Misaki Takahashi."

**(A/N Here it is! I've put my best yaoi foot forward! :DDD I'm sorry if I said that I'm making the idea a two parter, I changed my mind again I'm going to do a three parter. Two reason; One: I am incredible lazy and today is Saturday so there something I really want to do. Two: I got an amazing idea for the mpreg fic so I'm to put my coffee energy on that. Everyone thank you so much for your story alerts, story follows, story favorite, and reviews! :DDD You guys are freaking awesome Yaoi readers! The morning part I wrote got be blushing and smiling!~ ^/^ MMM Now I really have the urge to drink orange juice anyone feel like drinking orange juice? Readers, all of you are the most awesome most freaking wonderful! Thank you! ~Greenapple23 :DD ^3^)**


End file.
